Blood Pact
by Kumoka
Summary: Hibari Kyouya, a vampire hunter that turned into a vampire because of a certain incident. How could she cope with her new bloody life? Chapter 7: Identifying the Unidentifed. What's with the unknown feeling she felt? AU/ fem!Hiba
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira**

* * *

"Boss, we'll meet with the Hibari's representative in 10 minutes. I hope you'll be ready by then. By the way, have you read the paper about The Hibari I just gave you?"

"Alright Romario. Just a little bit more. Nah, I haven't read it. I'll meet him anyway. I wonder how the representative looks like. I'm kinda nervous. They said that Hibari family is a very influential family here, in Namimori."

"You'll see him immediately Boss." the old man called Romario smirked.

"Well... here we come"

**Blood Pact**

**Chapter 1: The Night When Everything Began**

The man with blond hair blinked several times. In front of him, stood the person who should be the representative of the most influential family in Namimori. It was not as he expected. A small black haired boy stood there.

_It's a boy..._

Dino tried to act as professional as possible. Since the Cavallone, biggest vampire hunter family in the world that based in Europe want to open a branch in Japan, of course he had to make some agreement with the local vampire hunter.

"Nice to meet you, I am Dino Cavallone, the representative of Cavallone family in Japan." he extended his hand to the boy in front of him.

"Hibari Kyouya. My brother Alaude cannot meet you due to several businesses so I replace him to meet you as the representative of Hibari family." the boy answered with a rather feminine voice and received Dino's hand. Dino asked him to sit on the chair in front of a table full of delicacies.

"Do you drink Kyouya-kun?"

"Please don't get so familiar with me Cavallone-san. I prefer tea." the boy answered with a firm voice. Dino could slightly feel that the boy was glaring at him. It looked like he was disliked by the boy.

Dino chuckled. "Well... I will confuse you with your brother then. Hahaha..."

Hibari sighed and roll his onyx eyes. A man, maybe the butler of the Cavallone bring him a tray with a glass of green tea in it.

"Here you are Sir" the man said politely.

"Thanks" Hibari took a sip from the glass that man brought to him.

Honestly Dino still doubt about the negotiation ability the boy has, but he was impressed with how the boy could talk in the same level as his. This boy had no fear. Dino took a liking to this boy's attitude. Maybe they could get along well after this, Dino thought.

The discussion went on till almost in the middle of the night. When they thought the discussion could be ended, Dino decided to took him home.

"I can go home by myself." the boy politely refused.

"Ah, come on, I want to know your house too Kyouya~" Dino answered cheerfully while patting Kyouya's shoulder.

"Don't get so familiar with me." he walked away to the door.

"Romario, prepare the car." Dino said to the old man.

"Right away Boss"

"Kyouya, wait~" Dino catch up to the boy in front of him.

"I said I can go home by myself." he is pouting. Dino, as the older one here Dino felt responsible to take the boy home. Even though the boy insisted that he is okay for being alone, Dino couldn't let him. It's a part of courtesy toward a business partner he just met, not to mention his interest toward the boy and it's almost midnight too.

They went together inside the lift. Just two of them. It was so awkward since Kyoya just stood there and keep silent.

"So... Kyouya... how old are you?" Dino tried to melt the ice.

"16"

"Whoa... you're quite young aren't you?"

"Hn"

"How did you get here from your house?"

"Bike. That's why you shouldn't come along"

"Whoa... you're quite cool aren't you? But aren't you shouldn't have the driving license yet? You're still 16 you know."

"Many things happened"

"I'll take you to the parking lot then."

"..."

...Silence...

"Why don't you talk much?"

"I hate it. I hate people who talk much too. Like you." he glared at Dino with his last sentence.

Dino was taken aback. He didn't think that the boy will said something like that. Shouldn't they create a good relationship as fellow vampire hunter? Maybe they won't get along that well. Dino sighed while rolling his hazel eyes.

"You just talked more than I do." Dino mumbled.

"If you don't want to come along after this conversation it's okay. You shouldn't force yourself. In fact I'll be glad if you stay here." Kyouya tried to end the conversation.

The lift door opened and Kyouya walked out in fast steps. Dino followed him and walk him pass through the lobby. Dino make as signal that they won't use the car Romario had prepared and planned to apologize to the old man after this. They walked through the courtyard. The motorcycle parking lot was further than the car. It's was so quiet around here since usually everyone traveled by car.

"Uwaaak!" Dino stumbled unexpectedly, face first.

Kyouya was a bit surprised but regain his composure, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry... I get clumsy when my subordinates isn't around."

"What a stupid excuse..." Kyouya sighed and walked again toward his bike.

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

A loud scream could be heard. Kyouya thought it was Dino at first, but the pitch was a lot higher.

"Who was that?" Dino got up in an instant. Both of them ran toward the voice.

It was a boy. A brunette who were being chased by a... dog-like-human ?

"Oooi! Come here!" Dino screamed, tried to drag their attention.

The brunette and the dog-like-human turn their head toward Dino, but back to their tag game in an instant.

Kyouya catched up them in an instant and hit the dog-like-human's head with his tonfa. The thing screamed and fell down hard to the ground.

"Ouch! It's hurt-byon!"

"Hn, you can talk?"

*Whuuusst*

Kyouya jumped several steps back. Where he was standing was now full of needle. Glancing at his right was a boy with green uniform and a barcode in his cheek. That barcode boy walked in silence. The freaking loud voice came from Kyouya's bussines partner instead.

"Kyouyaa! Ouch!" He stumbled on the road again.

"What are you doing Cavallone?"

"Cavallone?" another voice from the shadow emerged, followed by a tall boy in a blue hair with spike in the top, just like pineapple.

"You are..." Dino's eyes opened wide.

"And who is this cute little human?" the blue pineapple hair continued.

"I am not cute or little, herbivore!" Kyouya said with a firm voice.

"Herbivore? Me?" the pineapple head surprised.

"Yes you! Herbivore tends to mingle. Like you!"

"Kufufufufu... what a cute nickname you gave me. Who are you by the way."

"Not your business!"

"Kyouya, get away from him! He is dangerous!"

"Oh shut up Cavallone..." the pineapple guy got irritated by Dino's voice.

Dino pull out a whip from beneath his jacket. He swung it toward the pineapple guy but the whip just clumsily entangled himself and he fell again against the asphalt.

"Aah! Damn it! I forgot! Romario!" his subordinate wasn't there so he became a klutz.

The trio in green uniform laughed with their own style. Kyouya who were silent since Dino came became very irritated because of the noise they made. He sent death glares toward the green trio and said...

"Kamikorosu!"

Three vs 1. Kyouya fought those people alone. Metal clashing could be heard from the tonfas Kyouya held and the trident pineapple-head held. Some clinging metal sound could also be heard when Kyouya repel the barcode guy's needle coming from his yo-yo. None of them had direct contact with his silver made tonfas.

"Are you vampires?" Kyouya asked.

"You catch up fast." the pineapple head answered his question while baring his fangs.

Their fight continued. Dino, who was now able to untangle himself tried to help Kyouya, using his whip. He forgot again... there was none of his subordinate around. The whip hit Kyouya's head and when he tumbled, his head hit the wall beside him. He fell uncoscious.

"Wooo... friendly fire-byoon!"

"Kufufufufufufufufu..."

"Akh!" Dino's face turned pale. How could he become so idoit in this emergency situation?! "Shit! Kyouya!" He ran toward the unconscious boy, but the dog-like-human and the barcode boy stopped him on the pineapple head's signal.

The pineapple head grabbed Kyouya's collar.

"Mukuro! Don't you dare touching him!" Dino screamed in worry and desperation.

"Him?" Mukuro raised one of his eyebrow.

"I won't touch your 'him'. Kufufufufu..." Mukuro bare his fangs.

"Mukuro!"

"Itadakimasu~" Mukuro bite Kyouya's slender neck. Kyouya's eyes opened in an instant.

.

_What!? What is this!?_

_ ._

"Nnggghh..." Kyouya was holding a scream from the pain coming from his neck. He could felt a pair of fang penetrate his skin and his blood drained. He tried to struggle but as the time passed, he felt his energy was sucked along with his blood.

.

_Shit! I..._

_ ._

His vision got blurry and his consciousness began to fade away. His hand which was struggling, now hung limply beside his body. More blood drained from his body. His pale face became more and more pale. He will die if Mukuro keep on sucking his blood.

.

_No... I can't die like this..._

_ ._

Mukuro keep sucked his blood.

.

_Uuuggh..._

_._

As his consciousness fade, he could hear Dino's voice calling him. Maybe it was just his imagination.

.

_"You are mine now..."_

_._

Kyouya could hear another unfamiliar voice. He guessed, it was the pineapple head's voice. Disgusting and tempting. The voice led him to the world of tempting emptiness. A world without worry, fear, or any negative feeling. It's just peace. Maybe it was another form of death, or so Kyouya thought.

Kyouya's consciousness has been detached from the real world, where the fight were still continued.

Seeing the boy he just met, someone who picked his interest, someone who he was suppose to protect, being killed right in front of his eyes, Dino cannot contain his anger and worry. He prepared his stance. Even though he know he won't gave any use without his subordinates, Dino had nothing to lose now.

"Boooss!" an old man ran with all his might towards them. Dino felt very grateful in one side. Dino now could use all of his power. He skillfully used his whip and make 2 of Mukuro's underlings who were blocking him unconscious in a second.

"Mukurooo!" Dino swung his whip. Hearing that scream of anger, Mukuro instantly avoided the attack and let Kyouya's limp body dropped into the ground. Before the body hit the ground, Dino skillfully catch the body, so that there will be no additional wound into the boy's body.

"Well... time to go..." Mukuro, with very fast movement, grabbed his subordinates bodies and escaped. Dino looked at the boy laid on his hand.

"Kyouya!" He hugged he boy's cold body... "Kyouya, please open your eyes..." no responses. Dino tried to stop the blood gushing wound in Kyouya's neck with his hand. "Please... don't die."

Pang of guilt grows in Dino's heart. Because of him. Because of the stupid and ridiculous him, Kyouya was dead. If only he went with his subordinate. If only he just stay quiet and not disturb him. If only he didn't call the Hibari's representative here. If only... if only... and many more if only...

It was his fault, Kyouya was death because of him. Tears rolled down Dino's cheek. Kyouya was just 16. He didn't deserved to die this young.

"I'm sorry... do you want to help him?"

.

_What?_

_ ._

Dino was surprised by the soft voice coming from behind him. It was the forgotten brunette that was running from the green trio.

"Who are you?" Dino asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, a vampire..."

Hearing that, Dino got tense and went into defensive position.

"I... I'm sorry... I just wanted to help. He is still alive... almost dead..."

"What? What can you do? At this rate even blood transfusion won't help him!" Dino's voice were shaken.

"Boss..." Romario who was just arrived patted Dino's trembling shoulder.

"You can save him with my blood. But... he will lose his humanity if that happens..."

Even it was a little ray of hope, Dino will grasp it to save the dying boy in his arms.

"Do it!" Dino said.

"Are you sure? He will..." Tsunayoshi hesitated

"Just do it! I'll took full responsibility!"

"Very well..."

No one noticed that the brunette was full of wound. Some of them are bleeding. He used the blood coming from the wound in his hand to feed Kyouya with it.

"Hold his body!" the brunette said. Dino held Kyouya's body tightly. After several drips of Tsunayoshi's blood, Kyouya opened his eyes widely, like there was something that surprised him. His body was shaking hardly. Then he screamed...

"UWAAAARGHHHH!" it's not a male hoarse scream... rather... it was a female feminine scream...

Dino, still holding Kyouya's body exchanged glances with Romario and Tsuna infront of him.

"It's okay... her, inner organ is undergoing change to adjust it with vampiric digestion system." Tsuna tried to explain what's going on.

Dino blinked his eyes several time...

"She?"

Dino looked at Kyouya's face then his/her body closely. Sure it was slender and gave off a feminine sense, but, Kyouya was a boy's name and he/she wore a suit like a man... so...

"Don't you know that Hibari Kyouya-san is a girl? Everyone in Namimori knows that"

Dino dumbfounded...

"EEEEEEEEEHHH!?"

"Ehem... didn't I asked you to read the papers about Hibari Family, Boss?" Romario added.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Preview, Next Chapter:**

[Dino] "Don't come out Kyouya! It's still in the mid day!"

[Kyouya]"My hand burned by the sun...?"

[Tsuna]"Dino-san! Hibari-san is gone!"

[Dino]"Whaat!?"

[Kyouya]"I'll find you pineapple-head"

[Mukuro]"Oya,oya, you still alive... will you become my doll?"

[Kyouya]"Don't you dare to touch Mukuro-sama, hebivore."

* * *

**#Umh... I really want to wrote the spin-off too. .**

*Before Kyouya went to Cavallone mansion in Namimori*

"Kyouya..."

"Yes Nii-sama?"

"This is your first negotiation mission, so I hope you will do your best in it"

"I will..."

"Kyouya..."

"Yes?"

"Don't forget, no 'kamikorosu', no death glare, no rude words, no hitting people in a whim!"

"..." Kyouya just wear her helmet.

"If you violate the rule, you'll become a vampire." Alaude said with a serious voice.

Kyouya hop on her bike.

"Now I understand why you always bring another person to do the negotiation, Onii-san"

Strike!

Without waiting for her brother's respon, she just rode away to Cavallone's mansion...


	2. Chapter 2

**You are Mine**

"You are mine..."

She heard a faint whisper. She looked around her surrounding only to see a dark place with misty air. She frowned.

"Where am I?" she muttered. She took some steps forward, toward an unknown darkness that lie beyond. She felt a little lonely and scared. She never saw a place like this before, nor even imagine the existence of such a dark, cold, and empty abyss.

"I want to go home..." she bit her lower lip hugged her own body to prevent the coldness from invading her skin. She just realized that her faithful tonfas weren't there with her. She sighed, and then shook her head so that the negative feeling she had gone away.

"No. I'm not a herbivore. A place like this is nothing to Me." she muttered faintly.

After wandering in the abyss-like place for a time that felt like hours, she saw a silhouette. She felt relieved after seeing the humanoid silhouette, at least she could ask for direction.

"Oi! You there!" she shouted. The figure seemed like turning to her but it did not answer her call. As she was about to approach the silhouette she could felt something was wetting her shoes.

"What?"

The liquid was flooding the place and the surface got higher in each second. She could smell rust from the flooding liquid.

"Its blood..."

She panicked as the flooding blood got higher and higher. Within several second, her body drowned up to her neck. In the coming tension, she could remember about the silhouette and hoping, maybe that person could help her. She was about to look at the silhouette direction when a boy's face appeared several inches from her face. The boy was around her age and he was flying, almost horizontally so that the bloody flood didn't touch him. She could see his eyes clearly. Two enchanting eyes of different colors. Blood red and indigo eyes. Just like the blood and the darkness of the abyss. She saw a horizontal line in his red eye. Just like the kanji writing of number '1'. She froze there for a second. In her hesitation, the flying boy smiled slyly and caressed her cheeks with both of his hand. The flooding blood didn't wait them to react and keep on rising, higher and higher. It covered half of the girl's head by then.

Coming back to her senses, the girl widened her eyes. Before she could react and struggle she was dumbfounded by a warm soft press on her lips. The flying boy was kissing her. The flooding blood now completely drowned her, maybe the boy too. She couldn't feel anything anymore, then, once again she heard...

"You are mine..."

**-xXx-**

That voice startled Kyouya. She woke up in surprise. She was out of breath. Her skin was drenched with sweat. She looked right and left, finding herself in a strange room, a bedroom with unfamiliar design in it. She was on a king sized bed with scarlet cover. Kyouya tried to remember what had happened to her last night. She could felt her head was aching. She pressed her right hand on her forehead, tried to reduce the throbbing pain.

"What happened?" She murmured, "Where am I?"

She couldn't remember the detail of her dream but the feeling of humiliation and weakness were still lingering in her mind. It made her more irritated. She got off the bed wobbly, almost fell down several times, but she managed to avoid from falling. She noticed that someone must have changed her clothes since she was no longer in her suit, rather she was wearing an oversized long sleeved shirt and oversized sweatpants. She had to fold the sweatpants several times so that it would not entangle her feet. She opened the big wooden door in that room. It was leading to a lounge where several elegant sofas and a wide low table placed. A boy was sleeping there. It looks like it was the last night's brunette...

Last night?

What was happening last night? She went to Cavallone's, went home, meet the running brunette and the green pineapple vampire &amp; co., then, something hit her head, then something bit her neck...

She reaches her neck in an instant, checking whether it's true or not that she was bitten. Well... being bitten by a vampire won't turn one to be a vampire. They are merely sucking the prey's blood. If everyone bitten by Vampires turn into vampire, then, maybe almost everyone will turn into vampire. She could felt a pair of rough skin on her neck... she was really bitten and it's hurt her pride. She frowned in irritation.

"Kyouya you're awake!" a bright sound coming from the right side of the lounge. Dino Cavallone was standing there. It looks like he was just got into the lounge from the lobby. The young Cavallone approach Kyouya fast and hugged her in an instant.

"I'm so glad that you're still alive"

Kyouya struggle with all of her might, but somehow, her body felt limp and her struggle meant nothing to the Cavallone hugging power.

"Get off Cavallone!" she scowled.

Realizing the cultural differences between east and west, Dino realized that maybe what he was just did was very impolite, considering that kid is a girl. He immediately apologized and earned a death glare from the dark haired girl in front of him. He noticed that her eyes had turned from onyx colored to scarlet eyes. Dino couldn't avoid the fact that she was no longer human. She was a vampire now.

"What?" Kyouya asked in unpleased voice upon the Cavallone stared blankly at her.

"Ah nothing..." Dino grinned. Again, he felt guilty about the girl in front of him.

"Ah, Hibari-san, you awake!" a happy voice came from the boy that used to be sleeping on the sofa. The boy seemed so tired that tere was bags under his eyes. Hibari didn't answer him, he asked Dino instead.

"Where are my tonfas?"

"It was on the small drawer in your room."

"Hn..." though her head was still throbbing, she immediately walked back to her room to find her tonfas.

"What will you do with those tonfas?" Dino who followed her asked warily.

"Hibari-san, you still need more rest." Tsuna who followed the two of them gave an advice too.

"No need." she opened the drawer Dino appointed before and saw two silver tonfas laid neatly there. "I'm going to beat that pineapple to death"

She grabbed one of the tonfa with her right hand then she felt an intense burning sensation oh her palm.

"Akh" she pulled her hand in an instant then held her hurting hand with the other hand, massaging it gently to reduce the pain. Her face distorted in a furious way toward the man and the boy behind her.  
"What are you doing to my tonfas?" Kyouya was very furious that Dino and Tsuna swear they could see a dark aura emitting from her body and her glare was stabbing right through their soul.

"Wait... Kyouya... we could explain...!" Dino tried to calm her down but each of them still got hit on the face anyway before Kyouya agreed to listen. They explained what happened last night carefully, afraid that she might snap again. Kyouya listened to their story emotionlessly. When their story ended she stood up and sighed.

"Both of you will pay dearly for this." after saying the threat she turned around and went back to her room, slamming the door loudly. Dino and Tsuna sighed.

**-xXx-**

"Is this gonna be okay?" Dino said while scratching his unitchy golden hair. Kyouya has locked herself inside since then.

"Let's hope for the best right now Dino-san." Tsuna answered hopelessly. "I hope Hibari-san can cope with her new life. Somehow I feel it's kinda unfair for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she used to a human just like you, but now she had to suck human's blood to keep on living. By the way, did you give her some blood already? She looked so pale and kinda limpy. Well, she hasn't feed on anything since yesterday and the transformation into vampire should be burdening her body."

"I had Romario ordered some blood from the blood bank this morning. I guess we could put it in a glass or something, so she can drink it. Well I'll get it for her." Dino stood up and walked out from the lounge. In about 15 minutes he came back with a tray and a glass of red liquid inside. Tsuna gulped in the sight of blood, and then sighed. He should restrain his blood lust. Dino walked toward Kyouya's door, knocking it with his free hand.

"Kyouya, I bring you dinner." he tried to sound as normal as possible and as cheerful as possible. There was no answer from the girl inside.

"Kyouya are you okay? Are you sleeping?" he called again, this time, louder. He looked at Tsuna who was sitting on the lounge behind him, asking with gesture that meant "Why doesn't she answer?" The boy raised his shoulder and shook her head. Dino sighed upon his answer.

"Kyouya? " Dino called again while knocking the door again. " Kyouya? "

Still no answer. Dino sighed and turned his body toward the brunette, "Did she got really angry so that she ignored us? I mean... she looked so furious before... "

"I don't know... anyway... she need to feed on blood soon. She has not eat anything yet since her transformation and this is almost night already...Eh...? Don't tell me... " Tsuna's face turned into serious expression.

"What?"

"She's not inside..."

As Tsuna said that, Romario barged into the lounge in a hurry, "Boss, Hibari-san just ran away. She was beating the guards outside just now and took her motorbike somewhere!"

"What?!" Tsuna and Dino reacted together.

"We got to bring her back Dino-san!" Tsuna said. Tsuna got a feeling that the girl will do something dangerous

"But, where did she go?" Dino started to panic. He felt very useless as an adult for he couldn't take care of the girl.

"I know how to find her. If I concentrate I could feel her presence. She had my blood afterall."

"Great! Please do Tsuna! Romario prepare my car!"

**-xXx-**

***1 hour ago***

The sun was almost gone. Kyouya still couldn't believe that she became the filthy vampire. A race that she hated so much that she wanted to bite all of them to death, but now, she was one of them. She could not accept the fact that she was one of them yet. That was why she decided not to drink blood like those filthy predator.

"I am a human"

She tried to test that fact. There was still possibility that they put some kind of acid on her tonfas so that her hand burned when she touched them. But it was quite weird that the burn on her palm was now healed without a trace. She walked to the balcony where the sunlight still reached. With a little hesitation, she extended her right arm toward the sunlight.

A faint sizzling sound could be heard. She felt like there was a hot metal pressed on her exposed hand. Avoiding the scorching pain, she pulled her hand from the burning sunlight. She looked at her hand closely. Her exposed skin was peeled horrifyingly but she saw her burned hand regenerating by itself with slight itchy sensation as it regenerated. The phenomenon made her astonished and lost her doubt.

"My hand is burned by the sun."

She chuckled ironically about the fact that the Vampire Hunter Hibari Kyouya, now turned into a being she once hunted.

"I guess I really become a vampire now..."

She sighed and clenched her fists. It felt quite suffocating in her chest. She sighed again and turned back inside the room.

"This is all because of that pineapple freak. Damn it! I need to do something to my tonfas first..."

She was thinking of covering the tonfas grip with some kind of leather. After searching for something that could be used and a little experimentation, she managed to use her tonfas without getting burned again.

She swung her tonfas, making sure that she would be able to use it as it was before. She felt no problem about that. Next, she needed information. Fortunately, she found her phone in the same drawer as her tonfas. There are several messages and missed calls. It's from her brother, Alaude. Kyouya hold her breath for a while, thinking whether she should reply or not. Considering she was a vampire now, she thought that she shouldn't contact her brother until everything went well again.

After dialing a series of numbers, Kyouya raised her phone on her ear. She could hear an electronically muffled voice after several beeping sound.

"Hello"

"Irie?"

"Ah, Hibari-chan? Ouch... I'm so nervous that my stomach hurts..."

"Keep your stomach for later. I need information."

"Uuuh... about what?"

"New vampire, lurking in town. Pineapple head. Green clothes. Annoying."

"Buh...!" the voice on the phone line hold up his laughter, "Maybe it's Rokudou Mukuro. By the way, did you really need to add 'annoying' in his description? Huhuhuhu..."

"Shut up! Rokudou who?"

"Mukuro. I heard he and his gang just escaped from the vampire council's jail. Vongola should hunted him down, but it seemed that Mukuro set some traps so that Vongola's agents are scattered. I don't know what happened to the Vongola by now. About that Mukuro and the gang ... according to my informant, there are several vampires that occupying an abandoned place called Kokuyou Land. There is high possibility that it was them.

"I see..."

"You're not going alone right?"

"No, I bring my partners. Thanks Irie." Kyouya cut off the conversation before Irie could answer her again. She put it back in her pocket.

"It's time to go."

**-xXx-**

-Kokuyou Land-

"Mukuro-sama, someone is coming~" a short haired girl inform Mukuro with a happy voice, "Should I kill him?"

"No, M.M. I guess it was my guest. Stay here! I'll greet her. You too..." he glanced at the other boys inside the room. Mukuro smiled widely and left the room in energetic pace.

"I never saw him smile that wide" M.M. said, sulking.

"Maybe it's because of the girl from last night. He said her blood was very tasty-byon." the boy with animalistic aura licked his lips.

"Girl?!" M.M. showed a rather exaggerated expression of surprise and jealousy.

"That guest over there." the barcode boy nodded at the entrance, "It's a girl, not boy. I thought she was a boy though..."

"Whaaat?! That boy over there is a girl? I can't let Mukuro-sama meet her!"

"He said we have to wait here!" the barcode boy looked at her seriously. M.M. bit her lower lip.

"You're right..." she threw herself away on the sofa, "His order is absolute. That's why we could survive until now..."

**-xXx-**

It was an abandoned area, the Kokuyou Land. A park that had been shut down many years ago. It looked scary with the engulfing darkness. Kyouya could saw light coming out from the inner building. She walked toward the light. A big door was blocking her way to the inner building. With a hard kick, the door swung open. There, she saw a boy. The one who bit her neck and brought her to the precipice of death. The one who cause all of her problem by now.

"Welcome, to my place, Hibari Kyouya-san~~" he bowed in a phony courtesy that made her sick.

"Tch..."

Mukuro raised his head, "Oya, oya, you still alive... will you become my doll? You have taken your time to find me anyway. I'm so glad. I..."

"Rokudou Mukuro... seriously... KAMIKOROSU!" she screamed without letting Mukuro finished his sentences.

Kyouya dashed toward Mukuro who was only stand in relaxed manner. She swung her tonfa, aiming for his face. Mukuro only smiled widely. That smug smile made Kyouya getting more and more irritated. She used her power as much as possible to hit him.

*tick*

Mukuro ticked his fingers, at the same time, Kyouya felt all of her energy was gone. She fell hard on the floor. Her high momentum made her body slide on the floor before it stopped right in front of Mukuro's feet.

"Gah!" she gasped. "You!"

Mukuro lower his body so that he could reach the girl lying in front of his feet. He pulled her short black hair,

"Ukh..."

Mukuro raised her head until their eyes met. Kyouya held her painful moan. She grazed her cheek and several parts of her body. Blood dripping from her wound. Mukuro smiled again. A mocking smile. Kyouya could feel that her pride was torn apart.

"Kufufufufufu..."

Mukuro licked the blood on her cheek. She flinched in disgust. Her wound was healed by then, so there was no trace of anything on her cheek.

"Mmmm..." Mukuro mumbled as he licked his lips after tasting her blood again. "You... I didn't realize it before. Those red eyes. You are a vampire now. No wonder the taste of your blood changed. Kufufufu... it made the taste even more unique. I can't get enough of it."

Feeling humiliated Kyouya clenched her teeth. She couldn't move her body. She could feel the sharp pain on her scalp because of her pulled hair. It was nothing compared to the sharp pain of desperation and helplessness she felt. It stabbed right through her pride. Her breath getting faster because of anger and humiliation she felt.

*BRAKKK!*

A loud noise coming from outside the building.

"We got more company Kyouya..."

**-xXx-**

*BRAKKK!*

"Dino-saaaan!"

The petite brunette screamed in fear on the front seat of the car. The driver only smiled triumphantly. The old man on the rear seat only smiled at his young master's doing.

"Dino-saan, isn't that Hibari-san's motorbike you hit there?"

"Yes, it is." Dino undo his seatbelt. The two passengers on his car followed him. They got out of the red Porsche that just hit a parked motorbike.

"Why did you do that? Hibari-san could kill you." Tsuna asked in a pale face. He really could imagine the terror Hibari Kyouya brought when she was in bad mood.

"If I didn't do it, she'll just run away again. I'll apologize later and bought her the new one" he recognized the building with an opened door and light shining inside. He rushed there, followed by Tsuna and Romario behind him.

There, they saw, the black haired girl was bitten on the neck, once again. The blue haired vampire bit her neck again, sucking her blood.

"MUKURO! LET HER GO!" Dino screamed as loud as he can, mainly because of anger. His heart was torn apart. He could not protect her even once.

Mukuro let the girl go. She was standing limply there. Pale face, red empty eye. From the pair of bite marks on her pale, slender neck, red fresh blood dripping. In several second, the bite marks was gone, healed.

"Oya, oya, you came here Vongola Decimo." Mukuro completely ignored Dino and Romario, "It saves my time. Kufufufufu..."

"Tch..." Angered, Dino swung his whip to the blue haired vampire, but his whip was deflected by a pair of tonfas.

"Kyouya... what are you...?" surprised, Dino widened his eyes.

"Don't you dare to touch Mukuro-sama, hebivore." with an expressionless face and cold voice, she warned them.

"Kyou..." Dino could not finish his sentence. Kyouya dashed and attacked him ferociously.

**[to be continued]**

* * *

****Preview, Next Chapter:****

[Kyouya] Die herbivore!

[Dino] Stop it Kyouya!

[Kyouya] Fight! Until one of you die, Herbivore!

[Mukuro] Kufufufu... I underestimated you Cavallone.

[Dino] Drink Kyouya... You need it...

[Tsuna] Stop it Hibari-san! Dino-san could die!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry for the very very very late update... OTL

I'll try to update the next chapter next week.

This chapter is longer than what I planned... I hope you like it~

Btw, thanks for all the favs, and reviews. Thanks too for following my story.

Keep reading guys~ ^^

**-KumoKa-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Pact**

**Chapter 3: Blood Lust**

**.**

"Kyou..."

Without waiting for the blonde man to finish his sentence, Kyouya rushed and swung her tonfas. Not like his movement at night when Kyouya was turned into vampire, this time Dino could dodge the attack easily.

"What's going on?! Stop it, Kyouya! It's me, Dino!" Dino keep dodging her attack. He couldn't attack her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than this. It's his fault that Kyouya became a vampire. He didn't want her to suffer anymore than this.

"Dino-san, Mukuro is controlling her body. We need to stop him!"

Easier said than done, with Kyouya attacking non-stop, it was difficult for Dino to attack Mukuro. Feeling responsible for this conflict, Tsuna tried to do something. He pulled a pair of glove from his pocket, wear it on both of his arms. He ate a pill then concentrated his power and it manifested as flames, burning on both gloves and on his forehead. The orange flames didn't seem to hurt him. Instead, as the flame burning, the timid Tsunayoshi became more serious. His eyes full of determination. His aura completely changed like he was different person with same appearance.

"Oya oya... you're getting serious now Vongola." Mukuro got himself ready for his fight against the young Vongola. "Why don't you use your absolute order on her instead? She got your blood isn't she?"

"You know what happened when there are 2 contradicting absolute order imposed to 1 person. Not to mention suppressing her will, you are forcing your own will to her, making her your doll. It alone could create crash of will that could damage her brain if she resisted. If I give another absolute order, her brain will be torn apart." Tsuna answer calmly.

"Kufufufu... as I thought... you are a careful man. You are really something Vongola" Mukuro smiled and manifest a trident in his right arm.

Tsuna didn't answer him, instead, he use the flame on his hand to thrust his body toward the blue haired vampire. In a split second, Tsuna got in front of him and punched him with his burning glove. Mukuro, fast enough to react, use the trident to block Tsuna's attack.

"Oya oya, even though I want to relax for a bit and watch you fight..." Mukuro jumped several steps back. He ticked his fingers and Kyouya stopped her attack instantly. She went to Mukuro's side as fast as possible.

"Dino-san, stop her!" Tsuna screamed, but it's too late. Mukuro had Kyouya on his side now. He chuckled, putting the tip of the trident on Kyouya's slender neck.

"Mukuro, let her go!" Dino shouted.

"Oh, I will~ relax Cavallone. Hold this Kyouya." Mukuro held out the trident to Kyouya's hands. Kyouya dropped her tonfas and took the trident. She put the trident's tip back on her neck.

"What now...?" Tsuna murmured.

"Tell them Kyouya" Mukuro took several steps back and sat on the sofa on the far edge of the room.

"You two, are you really going to save me?"

"Of course!" Dino answered instantly.

"Then, fight! Until one of you dies, Herbivore!" Kyouya said that with a menacing smile. Tsuna glanced at Dino, looking at how the older man will react.

"Fine." Dino answered. Tsuna was kind of surprised by his answer. He didn't believe that Dino would answer yes without hesitation, but his hyper intuition told him to believe Dino.

"A... Are you serious Dino-san?" Tsuna tried to make sure that the older man really meant it.

"Yes." Dino looked at Tsuna with serious expression. He took a stance and said "I will do anything to protect her. Be prepared Tsuna." Dino swung his whip in as fast as the wind. Tsuna dodge it well.

.

_"He is serious..."_

_._

Tsuna thought. Dino keep pushing Tsuna backward with all his rapid attack. Tsuna was able to dodge, not easily. Sometimes the whips hit his body, scraped his clothes, and graze his skin with the burning silver substance in the whip. The silver made the wound heal slower.

"Tsuna, now!" Dino screamed. Tsuna, at first, didn't understand what he meant. But with his hyper intuition, he realized that they were so close to where Kyouya was standing right now. Tsuna dashed instantly, and before Kyouya could penetrate her own neck with the trident, Tsuna pulled the weapon and grabbed it out of her hands.

Kyouya was startled. Before she could pick the tonfas that was lying before her feet, Dino entangled her with his whip, making her unable to move. Unable to keep her balance, Kyouya's body fell.

"Kyouya!" Dino dashed and catch her body before hitting the floor. Dino let out a sigh of relieve. "I got you..."

Kyouya let out a soft moan. The silver whip made her uncomfortable. Even though it did not touch her skin directly, but the silver made her felt dull pain that was very uncomfortable. She struggled, trying to free herself, but Dino held her body. Not letting her go. He shouldn't make her hurt herself more than this.

"Tsuna I'll leave the rest to you"

"Oya oya... This is bad... Time to escape~. Kufufufu... I underestimated you Cavallone." Mukuro swung his hand. The trident on Tsuna's hand was gone. It manifested again on Mukuro's palm. Mukuro swung his Trident again and a thick mist covered the room.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna called out.

"Kufufufufu... We'll meet again Vongola" there was his voice without visual appearance. The 'kufufufufu' laugh dispersed in the air. When the mist faded away, Mukuro was gone. Tsuna came to Kyouya and Dino's side, followed by Romario who watched the entire scene from the side of the room.

"Boss, is she okay?" Romario asked Dino about Kyouya's condition. Kyouya still struggled and moaned in discomfort. Her eyes still empty.

"No... What should we do Tsuna?" Dino asked desperately.

"Well... Let me try..." Tsuna put his still burning hand on Kyouya's head. Kyouya moaned loudly now, for the flame felt so hot on her head even though it didn't phisically burn her. The flame purified Mukuro's control over her mind. Kyoya's empty eyes now once again filled with life.

When her consciousness returned all she saw was the burning flame. She gasped, surprised. "What the hell?!" she struggled more intensely. The burning flame was pulled away from her vision and she saw the brunette in front of her. "What... You..."

"Kyouya you're back!" Dino pulled her still entangled body and hugged her tight. He felt so relieved that now the girl is fine.

"Guh, let me go you herbivore! What's going on here? Ukh... My body..." She complained about the dull pain that entangled her body. It's Dino's whip.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Dino untangled his whip out of her body. Tsuna returned to his timid self. He took off the glove and put it back inside his pocket.

"How's your feeling Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm fine..." even though she said that, she didn't even felt anything comfortable at all. Her body felt heavy, but she felt lightheaded. Almost all of her energy was gone. Her eyes was barely could focus. Her hands were trembling because of lack of energy.

"Kyouya, are you okay?"

She could barely hear the voice. To maintain her consciousness, she focused herself on her breath. She didn't to make a fuss in front of these herbivores so she shook Dino's hand off and stood up. She let out a deep sigh.

"Leave me alone."

She wanted to get out from that place as soon as possible. She wanted to be alone, and avoid their gazes immediately. She tried to walk away, but her world spun around her, made her lost balance and fell down once again, this time Tsuna who stood in front of her prevented her from hitting the ground.

"Hibari-san, you need to drink blood" Tsuna held her limp body and moved it to sitting position.

"No, I'm not a vampire like you." she could barely reply with her weak voice.

Feeling irritated by her stubbornness, Dino decided to take an action, "Romario, knife."

"Eh, what are you going to do Boss?" Romario handed him the knife he took from his suit.

"If she doesn't want to drink blood, then I'll choke her up with it." Dino slit his left wrist. The wound was not to deep, but his blood dripped quite much.

The blood smelled so tasty. Kyouya, tried to focus, from where the smell came from.

"Guh" Dino put his bleeding wrist right on Kyouya's mouth. Several drips seeped inside her mouth. She couldn't resist the temptation. Her hunger drove her to drink it. Her pride of not being a vampire shattered. She licked and sucked his blood. It was so amazing, like she never eat or drink something that tasty before.

"Drink Kyouya... You need it..."

.

_Gulp gulp gulp_

_._

The sweet blood rejuvenated her limp body.

.

_"I should stop. This is so inhuman"_

_._

She kept on sucking.

.

_"I'm not a lowly vampire."_

_._

She couldn't resist. She couldn't stop. All she could thought of was drink and keep on drinking his blood. She couldn't get enough of it. It was so tasty.

.

_"I have to stop"._

_._

The blood kept flowing in to her throat.

.

"Ugh" Dino, started to get dizzy because of the amount of his blood loss. Noticing this, Tsuna told Kyouya to stop, but she kept on sucking the sweet blood.

.

"Hibari-san, stop..."

.

She kept on sucking.

.

"Stop it Hibari-san! Dino-san could die!"

.

She didn't stop.

.

"Stop it Hibari Kyouya!" Tsuna's eyes glowed brighter. Kyouya stopped in an instant. It was the absolute order. The same thing Mukuro used on her. She came to her senses. A wave of guilt hit her hard. She sucked his blood too much. She let his hand go. Everyone's attention was now focused on Dino's bleeding hand. Tsuna took a bottle from his pocket, and rub the liquid inside into Dino's hand. The bleeding was stopped. Dino's face was quite pale now.

Kyouya just sat there, dumbfounded. She stared at them blankly. She just drank human's blood, not to mention she almost killed him. Guilt, disgust, and anger welled up in her heart. She didn't know how to react. Should she show her concern? Should she say sorry? Should she say thank you? This entire situation was new for her. She was confused.

Realizing that the girl just staring blankly at him, with the energy left in his body, Dino raised his arm and pulled the girl toward him. He hugged her head with his uninjured arm. He left the other arm on Tsuna's care to heal it.

"It's okay Kyouya. I'm fine."

Hearing the comforting voice and warmth of his arm and body, she couldn't hold back her tears. Somehow she felt it was fortunate that Dino held her by the head. She could hide her teary face that way. She didn't let out a single voice came out, nor let her body shook because of the sobs. She just didn't move at all while her eyes producing tear that wetted Dino's shirt.

After several moments, Dino realized that there was something wet on his shirt, "Wait, Kyouya are you..."

"No. I'm just tired." Kyouya just cut his words with steady voice before he asked whether she was crying or not. Understanding her feeling, Dino asked Tsuna and Romario to went ahead and prepare the car for them to go home. Tsuna and Romario left them there and went back to the car.

"They have left Kyouya..."

Kyouya pulled her head. Her face was red and messed up with tears. She was pouting in embarrassment. Several strands of her hair stuck on her face because of the tears.

"Hmpf... A girl shouldn't have an ugly face like this." Dino wiped her face with his sleeve. She just kept silent, mainly because she still felt guilty and she had to show a gratitude to him for asking Tsuna and Romario go, so she let him wipe his face. In normal situation, she will bite him to death in an instant.

"Well it's clean now Kyouya. Let's go back home."

Home... She wondered where her home was now. She missed her home already. Even though being annoying sometimes, Alaude is her beloved brother and the only family she had now. Could she get back to Hibari's mansion? Will Alaude accept her while she was a vampire now?

"Kyouya, your tonfa..." Dino handed her the tonfas she dropped in the fight. She received it and walked back in silent to where she parked her motorbike. Dino followed her, even though he was a bit lightheaded, he still able to walk like usual. Both of them walked together. On the front door, Romario waited them.

"Boss..."

"What?"

"Hibari-san called. He asked where his sister was."

"Al-nii?" Kyouya surprised.

Dino bit his lower lip, "Well... We should do something about that..."

**-to be continued-**

* * *

[Kyouya] I'm home...

[Alaude] Kill her...

[?] This way!

[Kyouya] This is all your fault!

[Romario] Boss, Alaude-san is here.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yaay~ Chapter 3~

Finally I could finish it in time as promised.

By the way, I'm so sorry for the previous chapter's blooper. About the repeating part.

Thanks to **SyriaFranz** for the correction (^.^)

Thanks to all of the reader who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story *bows*

Keep reading guys~

**-KumoKa-**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Blood Pact**

**Chapter 4: Home**

**Part 1**

.

.

"Eh? Al-nii?" Kyouya bit her lower lip. She haven't come home nor contacting her brother since yesterday. He must be extremely worried. If she was still a human, her brother will only scold her, or bite her to (near) death at most. Since she was a vampire now, she doubt that such an easy way to discipline her will be enough. She was a vampire now, a being that the Hibaris hated more than crowd. If she was not banished from the Hibari family forever, she will be killed on the spot.

Kyouya shook her head so that those negative thinking gone. She won't know what Alaude would do to her anyway. There was no other choice beside going home immediately.

"Cavallone, I'm going home."

"Eh? But we need an excuse why you haven't gone home till now..."

"No need. He will know eventually" Kyouya walked ahead toward her motorbike. The black beauty she parked on the vacant lot was now gone. Kyouya widened her eyes in disbelief. Her black beauty was now turned into unrecognized shape that piled several meters in front of the red Ferrari.

"Oh shit... I forgot" Dino bit his lower lip. Expecting the girl will bite him to death. Dino, Tsuna, and Romario swear they could see dark aura coming out the vampire girl.

"Let's go. This is your car right?"

"Eh?"

The dark aura was gone. They sighed in relief. The anger they expect will burst out did not manifest. She went to his car in silence instead. Deep inside, Dino could feel that there was something wrong with her.

Dino opened the car lock, its light flashing, indicating that the car has been unlocked. Kyouya got into the front passenger seat. Dino opened the driver's door but Kyouya stopped him.

"No. You sit in the back. Romario-ossan, you can drive right?"

"Well... I can, but this car..."

"It's okay Romario. Just drive." Dino let his favorite car, the one that usually only he could drove, being driven by Romario. Maybe Kyouya was avoiding him, or so he thought. Considering that she was crying like that even though she got an extraordinarily high pride, it's not strange that she was avoiding him.

Four of them got in the car. Kyouya and Romario on the front seat, Dino and Tsuna on the back seat. Romario drove in silence. None of them start a conversation so that the car is as silent as death. Dino and Tsuna stole glances at each other because of this awkwardness. Dino nudged Tsuna's leg, signaling him to start a conversation. Confused, Tsuna nudged back at Dino's leg. None of them start a conversation. They keep on nudging each other's leg until Romario noticed them and said, "You'll hurt your leg Boss..."

"Guh... Romario~" Dino blushed slightly because the old man noticed his childish conduct.

"Hey Miss, this is the right way to your home right?"

"I know you know where my home is old man." Kyouya returned in silent.

"Well... sure I am. Hehehehe... It's just feel so awkward that all of you keep silent like that. As the oldest man here I am confused."

Kyouya turn her head toward Romario in response. "Don't mind me... I'm fine"

"The fact that you said you were fine while no one asking is a proof that you are not fine at all..." for Romario, reading a teenager's heart was an easy matter. He had lived for decades with the youngster of the Cavallone famiglia and of course, raising a his Boss since he was small was worth for the experience.

_"Nice Romario!" _ as their heart spoke loudly, the backseat passengers raised their thumb in unison, apprising the old gentleman's approach. Well... experience did matter in this kind of case.

Hearing Romario's bullseye words, Kyouya couldn't deny it. She just frowned and went back on sulking, facing the window. The old man just chuckled. Teasing a tsundere girl like Kyouya was surely a fun thing to do, even though he was an old man now. But he knew now was not a time for teasing.

"Don't worry Miss, our Boss might be clumsy sometimes, well... almost all the times. But when the time comes, he could be a dependable man you know."

The said man was blushing hearing Romario's praise. Tsuna held his laughter seeing Dino's face. Kyouya just responded coldly, trying not to fall into the old man's words of trap.

"So what?"

"Well... Just so that you know you could depend on him. You're not alone here you know. You got our clumsy dependable Boss, Dino; the vampire from Vongola, Tsuna-san; also me, the suddenly-looked-cool cameo, Romario. We got your back miss."

Kyouya stole a glance to the old man and went back facing the window. She was very happy hearing that, but she lived independently for too long that she didn't know how to rely on other people. She didn't even know how to react when someone offer her the assistance, since she usually just deny it. But now, she now she needed their help. It's just, somehow, tingled her pride of becoming an independent carnivore. What should she do? Should she just say thanks? What for?

As she got immersed in her thought the car turned on the street corner and arrived in a big wooden gate. The adjacent tall wall surrounded the Japanese mansion inside. It was the Hibari residence.

"We're here Miss."

The car stopped. All of them went out of the car. Kyouya took a deep sigh. She was not sure whether this will really be okay. She still could back off by now. But a strong carnivore won't backed off because of something like this.

"I'm going in."

"I'm coming with you" Dino tap her shoulder, "I'm responsible for all of this after all."

"Me too." Tsuna stood beside her.

"No. Vongola, you stay here. You will practically get killed if you get your first step inside." Kyouya warned him.

"But..."

"No. Stay." Kyouya said with a firm voice.

"Uhm..." Tsuna hesitated.

"You can stay here with Romario, Tsuna."

"Uhm... Fine..." He looked disappointed.

Kyouya and Dino stepped in the gate. Kyouya led him straight to the main building of Hibari residence. They passed through the dimly lit garden pathway. They walked for several minutes, until they reached the main building. Hibari family must be quite influential since they have house this big, or so Dino thought.

The main house front door was guarded by two big black suited men. When they saw Kyouya, they hesitated a bit before wordlessly opened the door.

_"They knew..." _Kyouya had a bad feeling about this. She felt a little bit nauseous, but kept her expression as calm as possible. Dino reached and held her hand, tried to calm her. She looked at him in response.

"What are you doing, pervert?"

Dino turned speechless and let her hand go instantly. Kyouya kept on walking inside. She was quite calmed by the older man's action, and Dino, even though he was surprised by the unexpected response, glad to know that she was okay. At least if she was able to say that he was a pervert then she was okay. Really...

A maid in a simple kimono appeared and led them inside. The Japanese styled lobby they passed gave Dino some kind of excitement. It's not that he never went to a place like this, but this was not an ordinary Japanese styled house by the way. They walked inside in silence. Only the sound of steps and the creak of the wooden floor accompany them. Even Kyouya found this unusual. There was no mistaking, Alaude had known about her condition.

After several turn they arrived outside a brightly lit room. The maid sat in elegant manner in front of the door before opening it. Dino found that manner rather inefficient, but he was not in the place to complaint. The maid informed somebody inside about their arrival. Kyouya knew it was only a formality. The man inside, Alaude, knew since they entered the main gate, or maybe, before that, that they were the one visiting in the middle of the night.

The maid asked them to sat inside on the man's approval. Kyouya got inside, followed by Dino. She sat down in an elegant Japanese posture that Dino clumsily followed. A man sat in front of them. His face was just like a copy of Kyouya's, but his hair has color like a pale hay. Dino looked at Kyouya again, observing her facial feature. Well they are brothers after all...

"Al-nii..." Kyouya started the conversation.

"I don't think that you actually became one of those filthy creatures Kyouya..." His voice was as cold as ice. Dino couldn't help but frowned.

"I..."

"You know what the Hibari have to do to vampires aren't you, Kyouya?"

Kyouya swallowed again what she wanted to say to her brother that was also the leader of Hibari family. She knew the burden he bore as the head of the family. She couldn't blame him for anything that happened now.

"You, of all people becoming a filthy barbarian vampire, I..."

"Alaude..." Dino cut his words before he could spat out more salt to Kyouya's wound, "It's all my fault. You shouldn't judge her like this. It's not her fault to begin with. There was an accident back there and she'll die if I didn't made her drank vampire's blood..."

"So it was you Cavallone..." Dino swear he could feel Alaude's piercing glare on him.

"Yes, it was me." Dino said full of devotion.

"Whatever happened in the past days, it didn't matter... What matters here and now is, the fact that she became a vampire..." Alaude stood up. He let out a deep sigh and said with a firm voice, "Hibari Kyouya, you are now banished from the Hibari family."

Kyouya felt like there was a bucket of cold ice being poured on her body. She could felt all energy was gone from her body. What she was being afraid of came true. It was no more her home. The Hibari family was her one and only family, but now, no more. Cold sweat wetted her palms. She clenched her teeth and fist to avoid making herbivore-like expression.

Unexpectedly, Dino stood up, walk fast toward Alaude and grabbed his kinagashi. Dino pulled his face until their face just a few centimeters apart.

"Are you kidding me?! She is your sister, asshole!" Dino got very angry. He could felt his blood boiled hearing Alaude's word. How could someone dispose his family that easily? Wasn't she his only sister? How did his logic and heart working? What kind of man Alaude was? What kind of family the Hibari was? How could they dispose their family member just like they were disposing trash? He couldn't understand.

"It's the family rule. Every vampire must be killed, so automatically she will be banished from this family and executed." Alaude said with a calm and firm voice.

"You! ..." Dino paused for a while. He couldn't do anything with this guy's twisted logic. He shook Alaude off, "... I won't let you do any harm to her!"

"Well... Just protect her if you can..." Alaude said in mocking tone and ticked his fingers. "Kill her..."

Hordes of black suited man surrounded them.

"Tch..."

Dino observed their surrounding in a fast speed. There was no way out. He had to create the opening by himself. He looked at Kyouya, she was observing her surrounding too, but her eyes was lifeless. She couldn't fight this way.

Dashing, Dino grabbed Kyouya's body and put her on his left shoulder like a sack. The girl was surprised and struggled a bit so that the man will put her down. Dino held her tight, not planning to let her go. He pulled his whip and attacked the men blocking the door. On the opening he created, he ran past the black suited men. Dino ran on the dark garden barefooted. They put off their shoes in the front door when they arrived in the main building.

He could felt the stone and several thorn of the grass and bushes on his feet. It was hurt, but he kept on running away while clenching his teeth, holding the girl that now was silent on his shoulder.

"Damn it! Where should I go? Where the hell is the exit? Aargh!"

He arrived at the wall surrounding the mansion. He looked right and left, but he couldn't find the gate.

"Damn it! Why the hell your house is so confusing, Kyouya?" she didn't answer. He didn't expect her to answer either. Suddenly, someone grabbed him. Dino almost swung his whip to attack the man, when the mysterious man said,

"Wait! I'll show you the way out!"

"Eh?"

"This way!"

He pulled Dino's right sleeve and headed toward a dark spot on the wall. He pushed something on the wall and a small door opened. It headed outside the wall.

"Go! Hurry!"

Dino went through the door and said thanks to the mysterious savior. He ran toward the car waiting on the street. The back seat door opened and they jumped in.

"Go Romario! Hurry!"

Romario pushed the gas pedal and the Ferrari started to dash out in high speed. Dino pulled the unclosed door and let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh My God... I didn't think that they will be that violent..." Dino brushed his ruffled hair while fixing his sitting position and relaxing his breath. "Are you okay Kyouya?"

"I'm fine..." The girl said in lifeless voice. She just hung her face down since she sat between Dino and Tsuna. She couldn't escape by looking at the window again.

Tsuna knew something wrong has happened. He emboldened himself and embraced her shoulder, trying to encourage her. He was expecting that his hand would get shook, but it's not. Dino did the same thing. The black haired girl still sat in silence. They didn't say nor asked anything until they got back into the Cavallone mansion.

**-to be continued-**

**~See ya in Chapter 4 part 2~**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Oh My God... I made too much filler...

I didn't think it will be this long... the part 2 might be as long as this one...

Aaaah... I'm sowrry... I have to divide it into 2 parts so that it won't go too long...

**to **: Yeah~~ You're right! I really hardly think that Hibari were male anymore, since basically I love his character and pairing with anyone, but I want to keep it straight~ So... Fem Hibari is the best choice... I guess~~

**to SyriaFranz**: Cliff hanger... I guess the cliff was too high for the last chapter. Nehehe... Yeah Alaude is a man. Keep enjoying the preview and guess ~ I'm so happy that the readers are expecting the next chapter. :D

.

Btw, I'm really happy receiving review from all of you~ Review is a motivation booster~

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and thanks for following my story ^^v

Keep reading guys~

Maybe... a step toward romance next part...

Kufufufufu...

**-KumoKa-**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Blood Pact**

**Chapter 4: Home**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

_Knock knock knock..._

"Kyouya it's morning already. You should get up and eat..." a muffled voice could be heard from the outside.

'_Eat? What to eat? Blood?'_ She sighed and curled again on her bed.

"Kyouya? Are you still sleeping? I know you're tired but you got to eat. Tsuna said on the first week of becoming a vampire you need to drink more blood to make your digestion system accustomed to the change."

Being reminded of the fact that she was a vampire now disturb her. She covered her ears with the blanket, trying to sleep again even though she could felt her stomach growled.

"Kyouya!" he knocked harder

"..."

"Kyouya, if you don't answer I assume you're just asleep, not changing your clothes or anything."

'_What is that guy talking about?'_

"Fine. I'm coming in"

'_What?'_

It looked like Dino have a spare key to her room. What else did you expect? It was his mansion to begin with. Kyouya was just an egotistical freeloader there. The door opened with a click. Kyouya sat on her bed and sent him a deadly glare. Seeing that, Dino gulped.

'_It's okay. It's just a bluff. It's just a bluff' _he repeated that in his mind.

"How dare you disturbing my sleep?" she hissed.

"You need to eat Kyouya." he put something like carton-boxed juice on the table beside the bed.

"What is that?"

"Blood. Tsuna told me to put it into something that is not transparent like this so that you could eat it easily... Um... Maybe drink it will put it in better word."

"I don't need it."

"But... Kyouya..."

"I don't need it."

"Tsuna said you will need it... It's for your health."

"I'm fine and healthy as usual. Let me go back to sleep." she slide below the blanket and cover every part of her body in its warmth.

"Kyouya... Don't make me force you to drink it..."

"..."

"Kyouya..."

"..."

"Kyouya..."

"You're noisy. Get lost or I'll bite you to death!"

"Kyouya, that's..."

"Get lost herbivore!"

Dino lost his patience on this spoiled brat. He had a deep sigh, "Well you did it."

'_I did what?'_

Dino pulled her blanket roughly and threw it aside. Kyouya was startled then glared at him, "You asked for this yourself, Kyouya."

Dino pulled her legs closer to him and lift her slender body. Kyouya hit his face hard but he didn't care. '_Wasn't that hurt? Have I become that weak that hitting a herbivore in the face doesn't affect him at all?'_

Dino put her body on his shoulder again. Just like the previous night when they escaped from the Hibari residence. Kyouya struggled hard, but that only made Dino held her tighter. Kyouya was very strong for a girl that Dino have to put all of his strength to restrain her movement.

"Let me go you fucking herbivore!"

"Hey! Where did you learn that kind of profanity? It's not good for a girl Kyouya." Dino walked near the table and took the blood in a juice box.

Kyouya's room was quite big. There were even some sofas, just like a 5 stars hotel. Dino put her there gently. Gently here means with a lot of effort and endurance because of the girl's violent behavior. He wondered how her upbringing was. Did her parent does everything roughly just like her? Were they into SM or something?

"Drink it Kyouya!" Dino said firmly. He was imagining how Alaude could put up with her for 16 years. Maybe he was this stern or more... That didn't matter.

"No. I'm not a filthy vampire you herbivore!" she glared at him maybe with all her hatred, he was not sure.

"Sigh... What should I do to make you drink this?"

"I won't. You just go away and don't disturb me."

"I. Will. Not. Go. Out. Before. You. Drink. THIS."

"Whatever herbivore."

Kyouya jumped from the sofa, dashed toward the drawer where she kept her beloved tonfas.

"So you wanted to do it the rough way Kyouya?"

"I know you're actually strong herbivore. Fight me!"

Aside from her reluctance to drink the blood, Kyouya really wanted to hit the herbivore who made her into a vampire again. One hit won't be enough. It was his entire fault. It was all this herbivore's fault that she had to lose her home. Somehow she despised him for that. Why did he have to be that clumsy, even though he was strong? If he's not strong, how could he saved her from the pineapple vampire and escaped from the Hibari residence?

"Romario was right to ask me to bring my whip."

"Great then." a evil smile rose on her face. Dino held his breath when Kyouya dashed to attack him. Every swing of her tonfas was a manifestation of her stress, fear, and insecurity. Somehow Dino could grasp her feelings by looking at her expression and gesture. Being the heir of the Cavallone famiglia gave him experiences on assessing people's characteristic. His father taught him so back then. In order to thrive in this kind of serious business, he had to understand his friends and enemies. That understanding sometimes backfired at him. Dino was a good man to begin with. Sometimes he just cannot fight or exploit his enemy because of the great compassion he had. He was able to act stern but it will wound his heart too. That's why he avoided conflict as much as he can by being an easygoing person. But for now, he needed to control this violent beast and turn her into a more obedient girl. He had no choice beside to fight and defeat her. Even though it was against his policy toward the ladies, he got no more choice.

Dino prepared his whip in an instant. The whip and tonfas clashed. Kyouya knew that she couldn't defeat Dino in term of power, so she focused on her speed instead. She attacked him so fast that even Dino could barely protect himself. Dino wanted to fight as effective and efficient as possible. If he swung his whip not carefully he might destroy the entire room. Kyouya alone have hit several furnitures and left a mark there. Dino could only sigh upon it.

The fight continued for several minutes. Then, he saw an opening on her movement. He didn't want to waste that opportunity. He swung his whip at Kyouya's feet. The whip entangled the slender pale feet and she fell hard on the carpet. Infuriated, Kyouya got up instantly and dashed to attack him again. Her rage made her not realizing that the whip still entangled her feet. Noticing this, Dino chuckled and pulled the whip again making her stumbled backward.

"Uwagh!" the girly scream sounded very cute in his ears.

Kyouya spread her arms reflectively to balance her falling body. Unfortunately, her arm hit an end-table with a big vase on it. The vase wobbled; if it fell it will directly hit her head. Noticing this, Dino pulled his whip harder. It pulled Kyouya's body too. The vase broke on the floor with a loud noise. Dino worriedly approached Kyouya, checking whether she was okay or not.

"A...are you okay Kyouya?" He got closer to her, checking if she was injured somewhere. When his face was on her attack range, she swung her tonfas and landed a direct hit on his right cheek.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" Dino backed off, holding his red cheek that swell. Blood dripping out from his nose.

"Stay away you herbivore!" Kyouya sat back. She pointed the long side of her tonfa to that man, making some distance between them. It was the smell of Dino's blood that made her need to make some distance. Even from this distance the smell of his blood was intoxicating. Dino wiped the blood on his nose, made it stick to his hand.

'_Shit...' _she cursed herself. She remembered that last night she just sucked his blood and got addicted to it. She couldn't deny that she was a filthy vampire. This kind of lack of self control was the one which made her feel worse.

"Kyou..."

"NO! Stay away from me! You make me sick!"

Dino could see a glimpse of fear and desperation on her. He wanted to hug her. He knew she will hit him. But... But... If nobody dares to break her wall of pride or whatever, she will be alone, forever. She lost her home because of him, so he needed to take a responsibility.

In a fast move Dino pulled her tonfa in the right hand. She swung the other tonfa in response, but that was just as Dino has predicted. He caught the metal rod, pull it and threw them away. He caught both of Kyouya's hand and hugged her with the other free one.

It was obvious that she was struggling. Her pride won't let her fell to a random man's embrace. But Dino hugged her tightly while whispering "It's okay... It's okay..." he kept repeating the same words over and over.

'_What was okay? Nothing!' _his blood scent made Kyouya craves for it more and more. She stopped struggling. She got intoxicated by Dino's blood scent. She wanted to resist, but her lust for blood was getting stronger and stronger. She opened her mouth, bare her fangs. Dino's hugging position made it easier for her to bite his neck. She placed her teeth on his neck. Dino jerked a bit in surprise, but let her did it. He was expecting to be bitten and had his blood sucked. But the bite didn't come. The fangs just stopped there. Her warm breath tickled his neck. He waited patiently, expecting the upcoming bite.

Kyouya pulled away her teeth from his neck. She clenched her teeth, afraid that they will gape open and bite the man hugging her again. She wanted to apologize; saying sorry over and over again for her inability to restrain her blood lust, but her pride said no. The sorry turn into blame instead.

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's... all... your fault..." her voice trembled.

Dino sighed. It was his fault. He patted the girl's head. "I'm sorry Kyouya... I'm sorry..." He hugged her tighter. He could felt something warm wetting his shirt. Well, she was just a girl after all. It was good that she cried. It meant that she was letting her emotion go, let her soul heal. It was better than being silent and kept everything buried inside her heart. By letting everything out, maybe for her it was too much damage for her pride. Maybe she will got angry and hit him again. But that was fine. She was undergoing a huge change and it was his fault, so he had to take care of her. It was his responsibility, to replace the place she once called 'home'.

"I'm sorry Kyouya... I'm sorry..."

Both of them fell silent while Dino kept on holding her.

_Knock knock..._

Someone was knocking the door. Kyouya pushed Dino hard until he stumbled backward. Hiding her face, she turned her body immediately. It looked like she was wiping her tears. So Dino said nothing about it.

"Boss, Alaude-san is here" Romario's muffled voice could be heard from behind the door.

'_What? Alaude?' _Dino have no idea why the man who wanted to kill them last night would be visiting the Cavallone so early in the morning. He got up, took the blood in the juice box and gave it to Kyouya.

"Drink it Kyouya." he said ruffling her hair. "I'll take care of your brother. Umm... I'll call Tsuna to accompany you."

**-to be continued-**

* * *

[Alaude]If you don't need her anymore, tell me. I'll kill her immediately.

[Dino] He'll be staying with us.

[Tsuna] If you need anything, tell me. I'll be at your side.

[Mukuro]Don't trust the Vongola.

**Author's note:**

I'm sorry it took a very long time for me to update the part 2. It's my bad. orz

I was wondering with whom I shall pair her...

Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews~ It's a super mood booster~

Big thanks to everyone who still read this fic even though it took so long for me to update it.

Please keep read and enjoy~

**-KumoKa-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Calamity Before the Storm**

**.**

**.**

"I'm here to apologize for my hostility last night." the man with the hay colored hair said then sipped his tea.

"I appreciate your good will. But, about your sister..."

Alaude sipped his tea again, then put the cup down. He had a long sigh before firmly saying, "Unfortunately, she is a vampire now. According to our rules, every vampire must be exterminated even though she was a part of the family."

Dino frown upon hearing his reply. '_This man... I don't understand his way of thinking... How could he abandon his family just like someone who ditch his pet? No, he's worse."_

Dino sick of seeing that man's face. He resemble Kyouya so much, but they are completely different, or so he thought. He avert his gaze toward the big guy, standing behind Alaude. His face was covered in bruises. Dino's curiosity ticked in.

"What happened to him?" he gestured at the big man.

Alaude glance at the one being mentioned. "He disobeyed my order and let Kyouya escaped last night."

"So you're the one who saved us back then?" Dino show his gratefulness, "Come on, have a sit." he asked him to sit on the empty chair.

"Umm... Yes... My apologize, but I will stand here instead."

"Let him be Cavallone-san. I was planning to dispose him too. Maybe by taking him here could ease your problem since you decided to take a problematic vampire here, in your care. I offer him to you as an apologetic gift for my rudeness last night."

The problematic vampire he meant would no other than his sister Hibari Kyouya. She was indeed problematic. But, what could that big man do to help him? Did he know Kyouya that close? Was he her servant or some kind of babysitter?

"He has declared his vow to that vampire. If it's about that filthy vampire I think he is the one who know her best."

As if he could read Dino's mind, Alaude answer all his question. If Dino want to live with Kyouya, this man will be much help.

"If you don't want him, I could dump him on the street since he has no more use for me."

"Fine. I'll take him in. He'll be staying with us"

"Hmm..." Alaude mumbled.

"What?"

"Nope. I guess I'll take my leave now." Alaude stood up and walked away toward the door. "And... Cavallone, when you throw away that filthy vampire from your protection, please inform me, so that I can hunt her immediately. " he smiled fiendishly then walk away. Dino sighed deeply, annoyed by his behavior.

"What an annoying guy." Dino looked at the big man with elvis hair. "So... What is your name?"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya. Kyou-san usually call me Tetsu." he gave a slight bow

"Tetsu, eh? I'm Dino. I guess you know who I am~" Dino grinned.

"Dino-san, is Kyou-san okay?"

"Hm... She got an eating problem, but I guess she'll get over it soon."

"Thank goodness..." Kusakabe gave a sigh of relief, "She always so stubborn, but actually she is a delicate girl. So... I was kind of worry about her"

"I know that feeling too Tetsu."

**-xXx-**

After dressing herself up, again, in Dino's too big clothes, she went out of her room. Tsuna was sitting on the sofa in the lounge. He got up when he saw her.

"Hibari-san, Dino-san asked me to accompany you today." he smiled brightly, just like the sunshine out there. It was something Kyouya liked, tough she couldn't even touch it right now.

"Herbivore..." she muttered.

"Eh?" Tsuna didn't understand.

"Yes you"

"Me? Herbivore?" He pointed at himself.

Kyouya frowned, "Who else?"

"Eh... Eheheh..." He was dumbfounded. Who thought that the girl would have called him like that.

"Vampire can't go around under the sun, eh?"

'_Does she wanted to go out?' _Tsuna thought.

"Well basically, yes. What's wrong Hibari-san?"

"Umm... Nothing..." she turned around, hiding her disappointment. She thought of another solution, "...even though we use umbrella?"

Tsuna held his laughter. This girl must be really wanted to go outside. He cover his mouth tightly so that no sound came off. He didn't want to think about what will happened if she heard him.

After controlling his laughter, Tsuna answer her question, "Well, using umbrella is just the same as get our self steamed alive."

Kyouya sighed upon the answer.

"But actually, we can go outside using the SR pill." he pull something out from his pocket. A small bottle with something inside. "Oh, ah… SR pill is the short term of Sun-Rain pill. It was filled with the essence of the regenerative properties of Sun flame and the tranquilizing properties of Rain flame. We condensed those flame essence into…" He noticed that Kyouya frowned upon his explanation. Of course, not many human is familiar with the flame system that belong to the vampires. "Umm…well… for short, these pill will make you able to go out under the sun. Ahahaha…"

"Give me that" she extended her hand, asking for the pill.

"Well… try to take one first. I'm afraid there is some kind of side-effect…" Tsuna opened the bottle and take out a round green pill. He put it on Kyouya's extended hand.

"I just need to eat it up right?"

"Well… yeah…"

Kyouya gulped the pill just like that. Tsuna make a funny face, imagining the bitterness of the pill. Even though he use water to help him drink it sometimes, he still can taste the bitterness of the pill clearly.

"Isn't it very bitter?" Tsuna raised one of his eyebrow.

Kyouya paused for a while before answering, "It is."

The pill is very bitter in her mouth, even though she gulped it fast. The bitter aftertaste spread in her mouth. She was holding her urge to react excessively. She got to stay cool.

"Can I go outside now?" she tried to change the conversation.

"Well, you can…"

"Great."

She went outside just like that. The shining light of the sun pouring on her. She covered her eyes from the blinding warm light. It felt so long since she enjoyed bathing in sunlight. It felt so refreshing. She though it was the best moment on her life, if the bitterness in her mouth didn't ruin it.

"I got to go."

"Where?" Tsuna followed behind her.

"Hmm… school."

"Oh…" Tsuna forgot that she was a teenager. Of course she had a school life. She had friends. She had class to attend, and so on. How could he ever thought about it?

"Ah… shit, that bucking horse has destroyed my motorbike. I have to bite him to death…" beneath all the light there was a dark killing intent emitted from the dark haired girl. She went inside, trying to force Dino to pay for it, but Tsuna held her hand, afraid that she might meet her brother. From what he heard from Dino, her relationship with her brother was on the worst state.

"Wait Hibari-san…"

"What? You want to be bitten to death too?"

'_This girl have a unique way of saying things…' _or so he thought.

"Umm… I can give you a ride to your school." He put on his brightest smile possible, trying to persuade her.

"No. I want to bite him to death." She ignored him and kept going.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna pulled her again.

"What?" she got annoyed.

"Well I…" he was confused. He was not an expert to persuade this dark haired carnivore. "Umm... I…"

The dark aura Kyouya emitted getting denser, or so he thought.

"Well, Ojou-chan, won't you be late for your school if you still have to wait for the Young Master?"

Tsuna looked at the source of the voice. There, standing an old man in a black suit. Romario! Tsuna feel like there was a messiah sent from heaven. Taking care for the wild carnivore is too much for him after all.

"Ojii-san…" she considered his words and nod. Indeed she would be late. She got no time to waste. As the disciplinary committee leader she should be the example of those undisciplined herbivore who need to be bitten to death. "Well, take me there then."

Romario winked at Tsuna and raised his thumb. Somehow it became their sign of victory in harnessing the wild carnivore of the Cavallone mansion. Tsuna raised his thumb too with a weak smile.

"We'll take you there Ojou-chan. Come on Sawada-san, don't you have to accompany her today?"

"Um yeah!"

"I don't need a companion. I am not a weak herbivore." She frowned.

Unexpectedly, Tsuna thought of a great excuse, "But, the SR pill you just drank might have an unexpected side effect to a non-pure blooded vampire. We never tested it to them since it was a rare medicine."

"…" she looked at him intensely, trying to detect lies in his voice and face. Found none though, "Fine"

"And uuh… Hibari-san… If you need anything, tell me. I'll be at your side."

"… thanks."

Tsuna smiled. He raised his thumb to Romario, this time, more confidently. Romario just smiled and kept going to the parking room.

**-xXx-**

It was a good thing that she was controlling Namimori's school regulation. She had no problem attaining new uniform at school. Her old uniform of course, was left behind at Hibari Mansion. Maybe Alaude has burned them all already.

She looked like a normal student in that winter uniform. It was late autumn that day so the weather was rather cold. But she looked more energetic in some way when they arrive at school. She chased down several 'herbivore' running around the corridor and some who pissed her by mingling around and blocking her way.

Tsuna was kind of shocked and wondering, what kind of school life did Hibari Kyouya have?

After patrolling the school, she buried herself behind the paperwork on the Disciplinary Committee Room. Shouldn't she attend her class instead of burying herself in the paperwork?

"Stop staring at me like that herbivore."

She broke the silence.

"I… I'm sorry Hibari-san"

"…" She immerse herself in the paperwork again.

**-xXx-**

The day passed just like that. They went back to the Cavallone Mansion again, finding Dino and Kusakabe chatting about something.

"We're back Boss" Romario greeted the Don Cavallone.

"Thanks Romario. Hey Kyouya, you look good in your uniform."

"…" she just stood there with her poker face, "What are you doing here Tetsu?"

"I ummm… being sent here by your brother."

"You mean being disposed?" she commented. The big man nod.

"I see…" she felt a slight mixture of guilt and happiness. She was planning to went inside and leave them be when the Bronco asked her

"Oh Kyouya, don't you want to buy some clothes? I think you'll need several pair since you're moving here." She stopped and looked at him.

"We can take you to the mall and find a suitable clothes for you"

"….. Fine"

**-xXx-**

It was dark when they arrived at the mall. Naturally this was not Kyouya's favorite place since it was pretty much crowded with the herbivore, and she had 2 more herbivore tailing on her back. Dino and Tsuna followed her. She choose several simple shirts and trousers and some coat for the winter.

"Are you going to keep on following me?"

"Of course, we have to protect you Kyouya~"

"You're annoying. I can protect myself"

"No. We have to stay together. Who knew Mukuro will come back to hurt you again." Tsuna added.

"You sure you want to follow me there?" she pointed at underwear section. Dino and Tsuna's face was turning red of embarrassment. They gave up following her and watch her from afar instead

**-xXx-**

"We failed as a gentleman" Dino mumbled.

"You're right Dino-san" Tsuna replied.

They sighed together

**-xXx-**

Finally those stupid herbivores are gone. She can choose her own clothes freely. She was not really picky about clothes, as long as it was comfortable and not breaching the disciplinary rule, it's fine by her.

However Kyouya was still a girl with a certain sense of fashion. She found a simple but beautiful knee-length violet dress. She look at the dress for a minute, but decided not to buy it after all.

"_It won't suit me. I'm not a girl after all. But this dress is good though… No. I can't do fight with a dress_" so she left just like that.

Then… she felt something. There was a girl with a blue hair and an eye patch looking at her. A certain wave tempt Kyouya to follow her. That girl made her remember of someone. She left her cart of unpaid clothes and follow that girl outside.

Kyouya followed that girl outside the mall into an alley engulfed by the darkness. Then, the girl stopped.

"I'm glad you followed me Hibari-san"

A dark mist swallow that blue haired girl and it was dispersed almost instantly, revealing Mukuro's figure.

"Kufufufufufu…"

"As I thought… It's you" she frowned in anger. She still held a grudge against the blue haired vampire because of the humiliation she had last time. She pulled out her tonfa and prepared to attack him.

"Oya oya~ I'm didn't come here to fight you. It was too dangerous."

"Shut your crap!"

"**Stay**" Mukuro using his absolute order. The order made her unable to move. She struggled, but it was no use.

"Please listen to me Miss. I don't want to hurt you. We have a common enemy. Vongola."

"That herbivore is not my enemy. You are!"

"Now, just listen Hibari Kyouya. I don't like seeing my enemy getting what they want. So I'll tell you the sickening truth about them."

"Tch"

"Vongola is not a good family as you think, including that pipsqueak. He is 150 years old, older than your grandfather. He was slier than you thought."

"Bullshit"

"Come to think of it, nobody can run from the Vindicare, but I do. Vongola let me and my friend run from there. They guide me here, reel the Hibari out, want to kill the Hibari's family head, and conquer the east. But you appeared instead of your brother, which was a big failure to their plan. And you know, they caught my body again, so only my mind is going around, roaming like a ghost. They have eyes everywhere Kyouya. They are using you. Do you think that Vongola pipsqueak cannot defeat me and my gang when we attacked you near Cavallone Mansion? What did he do? He just watch as I sucked your blood. Kufufufufu…"

"Shut up."

"Don't trust the Vongola Kyouya, kufufufufu~ Arrivederci"

His figure dissipate into the thin air. With his figure gone, the binding absolute order was gone too. She was able to move again.

"Damn it…"

**-xXx-**

"Kyouya! Where have you been? We're so worried about you. And why are you leaving your shopping cart just like that huh?" Dino nagged her like a mother nagging her teenage deviant daughter. Kyouya just stay silent, replying that she was meeting with a friend.

Dino has paid for all the clothes she bought. Tsuna helped him bring the shopping bag. The three of them went home on Dino's Ferrarri.

**-xXx-**

Upon entering the mansion, Romario and Kusakabe greeted them

"Welcome home everyone. How was the shopping went?"

"It was fun Romario-san" Tsuna answered.

"Let me help you bring the luggage upstairs" Kusakabe offering them a helping hand.

"Thank you Tetsu-san"

"Have introduce myself to you?"

"Oh, no. Not yet. I… uuh… heard when Hibari-san call you. I am Tsunayoshi"

"Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-san. I heard the whole story from Romario. Thank you for saving Kyou-san."

"Uh no… I just… doing what I can."

Kyouya glance at Tsuna suspiciously. More or less, Mukuro's word intrigue her. It those words were true, what will Tsuna do to her, and why did he do that.

"Oh, I almost forgot… Kyou-san" Tetsu was fidgeting.

"Yes?"

"Someone is waiting in your room… it's your uncle"

Kyouya's body jerked upon hearing it. A wave of hatred flow through her body. She dashed toward her room, not caring about Dino or Tsuna or whoever yelling behind her. It's that man! It's that man which she was desperately wanted to kill!

She opened her door harshly. Her breath ragged. There she found him. Resting on the windowsill, playing with his monkey.

"FON!"

She screamed like a wounded beast.

"Oh… I have been waiting for you Kyouya."

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Next chapter preview: **

**Bloody Red Storm: The Hibari Incident**

[Fon] I'm here to help you…

[Kyouya] You killed them all!

[Fon] It was the past Kyouya…

[Kusakabe] It was nightmarish. May I tell them Kyou-san?

[Kyouya] Do it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay… I guess I have to apologize at the end of every chapter because of the slow update.

I am sorry AGAIN orz

Thanks for your support~

Keep reading~

**KumoKa**


	7. Chapter 6

**Blood Pact**

**Chapter 6: ****Bloody Red Storm - The Hibari Incident**

The peace in the Cavallone mansion was broken by the girl's howl. Like a wounded wild animal, she howl, dash, lounge at the man in red. The man called Fon sighed. Kyouya's tonfa was only an inch in front of his face when he jumped in a flash behind her. She turned back instantly hitting the man again with all her might. She lost her composure. She attacked, driven by her anger.

"Kyouya, stop it. I just want to talk"

"Bullshit!"

Fon only jumped here and there, dodging his niece's very readable attacks. How could it not readable. Her anger made her move simple, but strong. But the simple movement made it very easy to read, especially for him. Being an expert in martial art, known as the best martial artist in the world, Fon also tried to respect the owner of the house by keeping the vases from Kyouya's angry swing. Everytime she almost hit a vase, Fon would took the vase and put it on a safe place.

"I'm here to help you…"

"Liar! You killed them all!

While they have a fierce dance of swing and dodge, Dino, Tsuna, and the others arrived at her room. They gasped when they look at what happened inside. Hibari fights are always so scary, especially with the fierce girl they are living with.

"You filthy vampire! Stop running away!"

"I will if you stop hitting me…"

Noticing the crowds beyond the door, Fon felt that it was time to end his niece's madness. He jumped behind her and hit several spots on her body with his fingers. It made all her limbs limp and she eventually collapsed. Fon held her body before hitting the floor in one hand, and catch her falling tonfas with the other hand. Everything, happened in a flash and he returned to a relaxed position while smiling widely.

"I'm so sorry for all these impoliteness" he bow a little to the agape people beyond the door.

"Is she okay?" Dino asked warily.

"Oh, oh yes." Fon looked at her niece, "She's fine. Just unable to move. Ahahaha…"

He sit her in the empty sofa. Her eyes glaring at him in anger and humiliation.

"Come, come, have a seat. I guess I owe you so many explanation about all of these"

"Well you certainly do…" Dino's face getting serious

Things get pretty awkward for these men who didn't really know each other. Dino feels like he was meeting a friend of his delinquent daughter who has done something bad to her. He felt like getting angry if the man in front of him said something bad about the delinquent daughter, Kyouya.

The atmosphere didn't picture a peaceful talk at all. It was tense. Dino sat beside Tsuna while Romario and Kusakabe stood behind them. Fon and the unable-to-move Kyouya sat in front of them.

"Who are you?" Dino started the 'friendly' chat.

"I'm her uncle, Hibari Fon." Fon said with a wide warm smile. It could be said that he was the only person being nice in that room.

Dino frowned, "Why did you came here?"

"I heard Kyouya has become a vampire so… I came, to help her."

"Help her?"

"He is a vampire" Kyouya raised her voice. It looked like Fon made her able to talk, while unable to move her limbs.

Hearing her niece's response Fon cannot helped but produce an awkward smile. "I killed her parents."

Dino stood up reflexively upon hearing it. Her uncle killed her parents and said that he wanted to help her? What kind of twisted logic was that?

"Monster" the girl commented in disgust.

"I am" Fon smiled weakly. Unable to deny the ugly truth. He looked at her niece who didn't even want to meet his eyes.

**-xXx-**

Kyouya's POV

He was a monster.

Seven years ago I was nine. I remember living in a happy family. It was a little strict, but happy. I have a strict protective loving father, the head of the Hibari family. My mother was a foreigner. She was very kind, patient, and loving. My father, mother, brother, and I live happily the Hibari residence as long as I knew. Sometimes, my uncle, father's little brother came to visit us. He was my favorite uncle. He was…

One day, Father said that Uncle Fon was sick so that I couldn't visit him in his room. Of course he was sick. He became a vampire. But Father and Mother kept it as a secret from me. On that stormy night, I couldn't sleep. Time was ticking steadily but my mind was as bright as day. I decided to have a little adventure to my uncle's room. Dad will punish me if I got caught, but it's okay. I haven't met him for days, even though we live under the same roof.

I crept out to his room, trying to make no sound. The loud storm outside muffled the noise I made. I got to his door without problem. I slide the door a little, enough to peek inside. I want to know what my sick uncle was doing. Was he asleep? Was he awake? I need to make sure before I disturbed him inside.

That was when the nightmare began. I saw him drinking blood from a woman. It was my mother. What was he doing to her?

I opened the door instantly and dash toward him. I pulled his arm several times and beg, "Uncle what are you doing? Please let my mother go! Please! Please!"

Feeling disturbed from his meal… yes my mother was his meal, he growl at me. His red eyes shone in harmony with his blood covered mouth. The horrifying harmony shocked me. I was taken aback. I was scared. The monster continued his disturbed meal. I looked at my mother. She looked at me, but didn't move or say anything. It must be because of him! He will kill my mother. I have to stop him.

"Rrraaah!"

I pounced at him and bit his arm. He gasped and throw me away with one hand. I can feel my body flying. I closed my eyes tightly and expecting a painful landing, but fortunately I landed on his bed. I got up again and jumped at his back. I tried to pull his long braided black hair and bit his free neck as hard as I can. He growl and try to ditch me form his back, dropping my mother limp body with a loud thud. I hang on to his back like a rodeo while biting his neck.

"Guh, ahk… what are you doing you little prick." He cursed.

Uncle Fon pulled my arm harshly and throw me hard to the cabinet, making a very loud noise. The air escaped from my lungs, making me choke and gasped for a moment. I coughed hard. Every part of my body was hurt. I can't move my right arm, the one he grabbed before. It may be broken when he grabbed it.

"Uuggh…."

"Don't disturb me again, prick."

He approached me. A painful kick hit my stomach.

"Cough… ohk" I cough out something from inside me stomach.

A second kick landed.

"Cough! Akh! Stop!"

The third…

"Aaagh! Uncle!"

Fourth

"Ahk! I'm sorry…sob…" and I cried.

He stopped kicking my stomach. I curled to my side protecting my body from his kick.

He stood there for a while before pulling my hair and rise my body until our eyes met. I screamed at the pain from the strain on my head.

"Bad girl should be punished" he hissed.

He strangle my neck with his other free hand, raising me higher. I felt that my head is going to explode because of the obstructed blood flow. I couldn't breathe either. I kicked him as hard as I can, clawing his hand holding my neck, while gasping for air in vain. It hurts. Everything was hurt. Why did everything turn this way?

"U…un…cle… a…ahk…."

When my consciousness was begin to fade away, he threw me hard, hitting a bookshelf and eventually fell on the tatami. Several books fell on my body. I just can't differentiate from where the pain came from. I coughed hard and felt my chest hurt as I did. I was hurt even when I was just breathing.

On my blurry consciousness I could see my father fighting with him, then there was a shadow that pulled and pick me up. I could hear his heart beating fast with irregular breathing. He hugged me tighter.

"Hang on Kyouya… we'll get out of here"

Oh… it was my brother. He hid my face on his chest so that I won't see the fight in front of him. He held my head tighter before screamed in agony,

"FATHER!"

I tilted my head. I wanted to see. But he held it tight so that I couldn't move. The smell of blood and sweat filled the room. The loud noise of the storm and the rapid beating of my brother's heart is the only sound I could hear.

Suddenly my brother started running. After about five steps, he screamed and fell. I didn't know how he did it, but he protected me from the impact.

"Damn!"

"Onii-sama…"

"Hang on… we'll get out of here!"

He ran again, faster. I hugged him, wrapped my hand around his body toward his back, and feel a slippery warm liquid on it.

"Onii-sama…"

"Ssssshhh!"

After running like forever from that nasty place we arrived at the front door of the house. My brother put me down and open the storm protector, enough for us to pass and get out from the bloody house. There I saw large and deep claw marks on his back. That monster must hurt him when he tried to escape.

"Onii-sama, your back…"

He didn't say anything and pick me up again, holding me while running through the heavy wind of the storm.

"I will protect y-you" He said with a trembling voice. The pain and coldness took away my consciousness little by little.

I woke up three days later. What I knew next was that father and mother died. I missed their funeral. My brother took father's role as the head of Hibari family. And he was still fifteen at that time.

That was why I could understood why my brother wanted to kill me, and I couldn't even hate him. He's been through a lot.

And everything was caused by the red monster sitting in relax beside me.

**-xXx-**

**Normal POV**

"If I may, I want to talk alone with Kyouya. I have to properly apologize to her."

Dino looked at Kyouya and back to Fon, analyzing potential trouble if he left them alone. Fon looked very composed for now, but he was a murderer. Weirdly, Dino felt no harm from him, even though he was still felt suspicion toward the so called uncle.

"Fine, we'll give you ten minutes. No more." Dino stood up and walked away, followed by Tsuna, Romario, and Kusakabe. They left her with Fon and closed the door.

**-xXx-**

"I can't believe I let him alone with her!" Dino slapped his forehead.

"Are you sure this is okay Dino-san?" Tsuna asked.

The Bucking Bronco took a deep sigh, "I guess it's fine for now. Hey, Kusakabe, what is actually going on here?"

"My apologize, I don't really understand too."

"But you knew their story right?"

"Well… Alaude-sama ever told me once, but… I couldn't just tell it to you."

"Whaaat? Why?" Dino getting impatient.

"I need permission from Kyo-san first."

"Ah… whatever… Romario, I need a strong wine tonight."

"You shouldn't drink Boss"

"Oh please Romario… I'm not an underage."

"But there are underage around you"

"Who? Me? I am 156 year old. Tehehe…" Tsuna smiled widely.

"What?" Three of them yelled in surprise.

"Well… vampire aged slower than human"

"Then… I'll have juice instead." Kusakabe raised his hand.

The others stare at him.

"What? I'm 16. Same age as Kyo-san"

The silence emerge.

**-xXx-**

"Kyouya"

"…"

"As I said earlier, I wanted to apologize for what I have done."

"…"

"I'm sure you realize how it feels when our bloodlust is uncontrollable."

"…" that sentence ticked her mind. She remember when she almost killed Dino because of that.

"I was lost control back then. Denying my nature as a vampire for days, my bloodlust grew bigger and bigger. I couldn't control myself back then. Just like a beast I sucked your mother's blood. I hurt you and Alaude badly. I killed your father and drank his blood too. I am completely out of control. That was my fault. It was the past, Kyouya. I ask plead for your forgiveness, and I want to seek redemption by protecting you."

"…" Maybe she was going to be like that too if Tsuna didn't stop her. No one could stop Fon back there. It cannot be helped. It was just happened. An accident… and she was fortunate enough that she didn't have to kill someone around her.

Fon could swear the anger in her face was gone, replaced by a complete sadness.

"Kyouya. I won't force you to forgive me. I just want you to know that, if ever need something, I will be around to help you."

He pat her short jet black hair.

"You have grown up so much…. I will release you from the bind. I hope you don't attack me, but if you do… so be it." Fon let out his warmest smile, then release her bind.

She didn't move, then Fon stood up, "I'll be going. You can find me in the Namimori Shrine"

Fon let out a sigh and a weak smile then turn around and walk out.

"Uncle!"

Fon stopped just before he reach the door. He turned his head and looked at her, "Yes?"

"I forgive you"

"Finally…." He smiled happily and was going to hug her, but she raised her tonfa to him.

"Don't come closer…"

"I understood" Yes, he understood. A simple forgiveness won't make their relationship same as before. He has done a terrible thing to her. He could feel fear, sadness, confusion, and desperation in her eyes. He stepped back, "I'll be going then"

He opened the door. The four men sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I have finished my business."

"You're going Master Fon?" Kusakabe asked

"Yes. I will stay at Namimori Shrine for a while. Take care of her for me won't you."

"We will take care of her, but not for you." Dino still couldn't hide his dislike toward him.

"As you wish Cavallone Sir. Well, excuse me."

They watched him as he walked away.

"Ehem, Boss, that was quite impolite." Romario added.

"Let it be. Oh, hey Kusakabe, ask her."

"Oh… yes…" Kusakabe approached Kyouya who was going to close her door. "Kyou-san how was it going?"

"Nothing in particular, we just talk about the incident, that's it"

"Well… The story… It was nightmarish. May I tell them Kyou-san?" he looked at the three curious men sitting on the sofa.

She sighed, between tired and everything. She didn't feel that it has to be hidden from them. They are her benefactor now, "Do it…"

Then she closed the door in loud bang.

"How was it Kusakabe?" The impatient Dino pulled the younger man's sleeve, ask him to sit.

"Well she said it's okay"

"Yoosh… we will have a wine party tonight!" He looked at his accomplices, then to Kusakabe again, "….aand… juice…"

"Ha…ha..ha…ha…" Kusakabe laughed weakly.

**[To be continued]**

* * *

_**Preview [Next Chapter]:**_

**Identifying the Unidentified**

[Mukuro] I see life has turned to your favor. I'm curious what surprise it will give you.

[Dino] You should try to wear this dress Kyouya

[girl] Nice to meet you everyone, I am Bianchi

[Romario] It's his fiancée.

[Kyouya] What's going on with me?

[Mukuro] It's so cute that make me want to kiss you

[Kyouya] Kamikorosu!

* * *

**_[Author's Note]:_**

I'm sorry for the long update...

I was wondering, should I write the past in Alaude POV.

What do you think about it?


	8. Chapter 7

**Blood Pact**

**Chapter 7: Identifying the Unidentified**

.

.

"Good morning sunshine~ Kufufufuffu"

Kyouya startled. When she opened her eyes the face of the goddamn pineapple head appear right in front of her. Too close. A deep sigh left her mouth. Why did he crept up in her dream again? And what's with the sunshine greeting? Creepy.

"What do you want pineapple head?"

She shoved his head away from her face. Not like the usual dark and gloomy background, it was a vast bright indigo sky that spread along the horizon. She was on her bed, but the room is gone. The bed was afloat steadily on vast amount of water. Sea perhaps. But she knew that everything was just illusion. The boy in front of her was not even real.

"Kufufufufu.."

"Whats with the sudden change of background?"

"It was to celebrate your reunion with your beloved uncle. You feel at peace right? Just like this scenery…" he flew about two feet above the bed she sat on, rotating slowly with hands spread open, giving a sense of freedom.

"Shut up and get out of my dream!" she threw her tonfa to the flying boy. Right before the metal rod hit his head, it stopped. Mukuro took the tonfa and smiled.

"Impressive. You could made your own tonfa in my illusionary world now."

"Am I supposed to be happy?"

Mukuro straightened his body and land on the bed softly on his feet. He let go of the tonfa in his hand, let it float on the air.

"I'm praising you, you know. Can't you distinguish appraisal and mockery? I thought your level of intelligence allow you to do that."

"Common logic doesn't work on you." Kyouya get out of her blanket and stood on her bed. She didn't like being looked down. Especially by him. Strangely she felt the gravity in this illusionary world was rather low. She had to adjust her balance so she can stand straight.

"Kufufufu… you are so lucky, losing one thing and got another. I'm jealous. I see life has turned to your favor. I'm curious what surprise it will give you…" He flew again. "I believe your life will be filled with tragedy or… something like that"

"What do you took me for?"

"Damsel in distress?" he raised his eyebrow and add mocking smile in it.

"I'm a carnivore and I'm not in any distress." She said firmly.

"Kufufufufufu… what a bold statement. We'll see Kyouya. I believe life will have another surprise to you."

Along with his mocking smile, the world shrunk in a second turn into darkness.

**-xXx-**

"Huh!" she woke up in her usual room, still in her pajama. She eyed the room, wary of more unexpected intruders like her uncle or the goddamn pineapple. But she found nothing special. She pulled her blanket and got off the bed, doing her morning routine in the bathroom and dressed properly in white shirt, violet sleeveless vest, and a pair of trousers. It was Saturday so there was no school activity. She got out of her room and found that the mansion is very busy for such an early morning.

Many herbivore come here and there, passing through, bringing various boxes, piling something here and there, and decorating the lounge and the lobby. Romario lead them, shouting several orders to the working ants. She approached the oldman. Curious.

"Whats going on?"

"Ah… Ojou-chan~ Good morning~" he greeted her cheerfully. "We are preparing for the celebration of our transfer to Japan. We haven't officially celebrated it yet. So… here we are." He smiled and shouting orders again.

As an antisocial, she found liveliness very disturbing. She frowned and crept away from that place.

She looked for Tsuna. The brunette must have the bitter SR pill that allow her to walk beneath the sunshine. The sky was clear and warm so it was a good day to take a stroll outside. Even a carnivore need a ray of sunlight to keep her sane.

"Kyouuuyaaaaa~~" it's not Tsuna she found, it was the bucking bronco instead that found her, in his… usual, noisy, annoying voice that rang through her eardrums. The bronco trotted along the hallway. His hand holding a beautiful violet dress. Wait… it was the dress she eyed the night before. She frowned in disbelief.

He stopped three steps in front of her, waving the dress right in front of her eyes. "Look~ Look~ I know you eyed this beauty last night."

"So?"

"You have to wear it tonight~" he grinned so wide that Kyouya think his mouth will torn apart.

"No… I can't… I…" Kyouya pushed the dress rather gently. She felt like it was impossible for her to wear a dress. She didn't even remember when the last time she wore a dress was. She just felt… like a boy who wore a dress… inappropriate… embarrassing…

"You have to~" Dino glared at her. It was not like the glare was intimidating, but there was something in the glare that made Kyouya lower her refusal… slightly. Just slightly…

"Nope. It's impossible." She shook her head in refusal.

"Whyy? You are pretty, slender, and cute. What's your problem? I have brought this dress and I don't want it to get wasted!"

"I… I'm not cute!"

"Anyway, you have to wear it! I'm not tolerating you dressed like a boy in my party."

"What will you going to do if I dressed like a boy?"

"I will change your clothes myself." Dino raised one of his eyebrow, challenging her glare.

"You what…?" one of her eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Boss!" someone called him from the far end of the hallway.

"Damn it Kyouya. Just wear it!" he threw the dress to her hand, ruffled her hair, and rushed back toward the one who called him, while she just stood there. Dumbfounded.

"_What should I do with this… thing…" _she just stare at the dress on her hand… just like that.

**-xXx-**

Cavallone mansion was livelier than usual that evening. Food prepared at the banquet in abundance. Most of the member of the Cavallone Famiglia were present on the celebration, except those who were unfortunate enough to be stationed as the guards in several spots.

The celebration was held in the mansion yard, an outdoor party. Several man played classic tune on the low stage. A lot of wine and delicacies could be seen everywhere. Several large stuffed turkey lay in the middle of the long table. Cakes, pies… well… there are a lot of mouth to be fed. Cavallone mansion was inhabited by a lot of people. Those herbivore… as Kyouya addressed, are mingling, giggling, yelling, laughing, singing, and whatsoever. They were noisy, and she hated them for that. She just stood in the corner, leaning on the wall, watching them from the shadow.

She sighed, hands folded in front of her, feeling uncomfortable in every possible way. She decided to wear the dress anyway, but when she looked at the mirror, she just saw a boy in a skirt. That frustrated her.

There was no problem with the dress. It was a beautiful one piece purple dress. The dress was hanging on bow tied ribbons on her shoulders. The double layered thin soft fabric grace her milk white skin into her knee. She thought the dress reveal her body too much… her arms, shoulders, neck, and a little bit of the upper part of her torso. It's normal for another girl, but for her it was a disaster. Not getting used to a female dress was… a disaster

Strangely, she still want to try the dress. It looked pretty on the mannequin at the store, but why it doesn't look pretty on her? At that time, she wanted to just disappear, but at the same time she didn't want to. Then she made a resolve, just beat anyone that annoy her about the dress to death.

"There you are~"

She jerked and turned her head to the right, toward the cheery voice. Dino wore a black formal suit, his hair tied. Looks more mature than usual. She was very embarrassed that she could feel her face turned hot. Maybe it was as red as a tomato.

"What are you doing here Bucking Bronco?"

"Where did you learned that nickname?"

"Where…? Aren't you always grinning stupidly like a horse? And it looks like you are well known as a bucking bronco too out there."

"Well… I can't stop my overflowing charm you know~" he grinned again, "I'm glad you wore the dress. Looks gorgeous~"

"Don't sugar-coat my look. I know how I looked like, and it was far from gorgeous."

He blinked his hazel eyes several times. "But you ARE gorgeous. Well… cute more precisely…"

Kyouya frowned upon the bold statement, "I looked like an angry little boy in skirt. I knew it and I admit it." She sighed again before turn around and started walk away.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Dino pulled her hand so that she stopped walking.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"I knew you would say something like that. We should get your hair done." He stroked her hair. "You had a beautiful hair Kyouya. Unfortunately you just let it fell as it is. Come here." He pulled her hand and led her inside the mansion.

"Where are we going?"

"Getting your hair done"

"What?"

"Just follow me."

He pulled her to a room with a big dressing table. Dino told her to sit in front of the big mirror while he pulled something from the cabinet. He put a box on the table in front of her and magically working on her hair and her face.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Shuuhs… close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and let Dino touched his face and put some weird substance he called make up on her face. He also put something on her head, her hair to be precise. She obediently didn't open her eyes until Dino told her to open it not long after she closed her eyes.

"See~ you are beautiful~"

Kyouya saw a whole different person in on the mirror. It was a girl. Nothing much change on her face. And Dino only put a cute purple hairpin on her hair, and a beautiful necklace hanging on her neck, but her reflection no longer picture a boy in a skirt. It was really a girl's reflection.

"Where did you learn this?" she asked in awe.

"Well… that was a skill all adult have to learn."

"No. My brother won't be able to do this even though he was the same age as you."

"Well… you wouldn't want to know."

"Tell me." She stared at him intently.

"Better not..."

"..." she shot a death glare.

"Umm… my ex taught me." He scratch his hair.

"Ex…"

"Hahahah… forget it. Let's get back to the party. You look gorgeous already. No need to be shy." He pushed her out of the room, out of the mansion, into the party crowd.

**-xXx-**

"Where is Dino-san?" Tsuna asked the old Romario in the midst of the crowd.

"Oh… Sawada-san, I saw him heading inside with the ojou-chan."

"With Hibari-san?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nope. Nothing Romario-san. Just want to remind him of something."

Romario just looked at him in silence.

"Is it about that thing?" The old man inquired.

"Yes"

"I understood. I will remind him later."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, Sawada-san"

**-xXx-**

"Why are you still sulking?" The Bucking Bronco asked the girl chewing grilled steak beside him. They sat on the long table, together with the other member of the famiglia.

"I'm not sulking." She replied without even looking at him. He frowned upon the answer. Knowing that it was not true, just a denial.

"You'll look cuter when you smile Kyouya."

"Have you ever seen me smiling so that you could let out that statement?"

Dino turned his memory, trying to remember when she smiled. The closest thing he remembered resembling a smile was just the evil smirk she sometimes let out.

"I guess not. But I just knew it. You will be cuter."

"In your dream"

"For your information, my dream usually came true Kyouya."

"So be it" she kept on chewing her steak.

It was silence for a while between them. Only the background noises from the music and loud chattering of the crowd that feel the emptiness.

"Do you hate the crowd?"

"I do."

"Then, let's get out of here. You have done eating aren't you?"

"Well… I do."

"Come on" he stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet."

He pulled her, passing through the crowds, half running toward the musician and keep on passing them, then turn on a corner near the swimming pool. Nobody was there, but the music could be heard aloud. Water reflection dancing on the glass window standing around the pool, giving a serene atmosphere around them. Dino stopped and turn around, still holding her hand. He knelt and said,

"My lady…"

Then he kissed the back of her hand. Kyouya jerked and pulled her hand away, but he held it tight enough so she couldn't get away.

"W…what are you doing?" she stuttered nervously. She felt like there was an unusual sensation she never felt before. She interpreted it as a threat that could endanger her life. It was proved by her heartbeats which was suddenly gone wild. He must be doing some kind of rites that could disturb his enemy's heart functionality. She pulled her tonfa with her other free hand and hit his head as hard as she could.

*WHACK*

Unprepared, Dino receive the clean hit and thrown away into the pool in a mighty splash. He instinctively tried to stay afloat with one hand and the other one holding his swollen cheek.

"Gasp! What are you doing Kyouya?! I just want to ask you to dance together!" he yelled from the pool.

"You called sexual harassment like that a dance?"

"Sexual harassment?" Dino frowned in disbelieve.

*clap* *clap* *clap*

Someone clapped from the corner they passed when they got into the swimming pool area. It was a girl with long brownish-pinkish hair color. She was tall and has a nice body shape like a model, wearing a red gown and some spiky bracelet that didn't match her formal attire.

"Bianchi!?" Dino yelled in shock.

The girl called Bianchi looked down upon him. She gave a soft tap oh Kyouya's shoulder. "Good job little girl, that guy deserve that."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting you…DAR…LING…" she sent a mockery when she said the last word. Somehow Kyouya felt like she dislike this girl who suddenly appeared in front of her.

"_She is dangerous"_ or so Kyouya thought. That girl is threatening her existence. But Kyouya was a carnivore wasn't she? A carnivore should not be afraid of anything.

**-xXx-**

The night was ripe, the party still continuing outside, but some of them had returned to where they belong. Tsuna was returning to the lounge inside the mansion when he met the drenched Dino Cavallone accompanied by Kyouya, Romario, and Bianchi. He came after them, asking what was going on.

"The Bronco jumped into the water." Kyouya answered flatly.

"I didn't jump. You hit me Kyouya." He replied, still sulking. His left hand still holding into his swollen cheek.

"You made me do it."

"Tch… whatever."

"… and that woman is..?" Tsuna inquired.

"Oh… I haven't introduce myself to both of you properly," she eyed Tsuna and Kyouya, "Nice to meet you everyone, I am Bianchi." She knelt a bit in a graceful gesture of a lady, yet her face didn't show much expression.

"N…nice to meet you Bianchi-san"

"…" Kyouya was just stared at her in silence.

"Oh… and for your information, I'm still 17. I really envy you Asian, you looked like me when I was 13. It's a pity that European aged faster."

"Ahahaha…" Tsuna let out a meaningless weak laugh.

"Well… excuse us. I had a business with this Wet Horse here. Adios~" she dragged Dino by his collar and vanished on the next corridor.

Kyouya let out a heavy sigh. Her face still expressionless, but Tsuna could swear that she was in a very bad mood. Sulking in a poker face.

"Who was she Romario? Why does she get along so well with Dino-san?" Tsuna asked.

"It's his fiancée"

"Eeeeh?"

Kyouya still wear her poker face, but deep inside her, something is tingling, sending vibration throughout her body, making her feels light. Her heart beat faster. What was it? What was going on with her body? Was it because of Mukuro's stupid power? Was it the side effect of the SR pill? Was it because of something else? What was going on to her?

**-xXx-**

The next day, everyone were having breakfast together in the dining room. They did it because Bianchi forced them into. If not… they are scattered around with their own business, especially Kyouya who didn't very fond of interaction.

Tsuna observed all of them. On the far end of the long table, Dino sat with a deep frown on his face. Bianchi sat on the first chair on his right, trying to feed him romantically with a half-hearted smile. On the other end of the table, about five chair on Bianchi's right side, Kyouya sat soundlessly. Still with a poker face, but Tsuna could feel her foul mood. Simple, deep frown, aimless straight stare with several sharp glances toward other people sat on the table, especially Dino and Bianchi, and deep sighs.

"Aaan~ eat it darling." Bianchi said with a sweetened voice.

"I can eat by myself, Bianchi."

"But… you are… my fiancée. Remember…"

A deep sigh got out of his nose before he opened his mouth and let a spoonful of food being fed to him.

"Good boy~" she ruffled his loose hair.

Tsuna saw Kyouya hastened her eating, putting her soup fast inside her mouth while still munching the food inside. Not long after, she put her spoon and bowl in with a clink.

"I'm done. Thanks for the food." She stood and went away from there, leaving the awkward Tsuna, Dino, and Bianchi.

It was happened the entire day. Sulking, loud thud of impatience, short and awkward conversation, another glances, and ignorance. Tsuna wondered, what happened between them.

**-xXx-**

The next day, Kyouya went to her school early, hunting rule-breaker herbivore more vicious than usual. Biting them to death. She stopped about an hour after the morning bell rang loudly. As before, she didn't go to her class. She was going to the disciplinary committee office instead, diving into the endless paperwork with a glass of Oolong tea beside her.

"…"

"Hibari-san…"

"Hn?"

"Do you like Dino-san?"

*_Splurrrt* COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!_

Her Oolong tea was spurted from her mouth. Kyouya glared at him with a terrifying eyes in spite of her intense coughing.

"Do you have a dead wish or something? _Cough! Cough!_"

Tsuna wove his hands in panic, "No! No! Of course not! It's just that I want to know since…"

A tonfa was pointed at his chin.

"Hieeeee! I'm sorry Hibari-san! I won't ask again about something like that!"

She pulled her tonfa and sat on the sofa.

"What do you mean by I like him?"

"I… I thought you don't want to talk about him…"

"Speak herbivore!"

Tsuna gasped and answered timidly, "You're acting weird recently. You look at him differently."

She crossed her arm and raise an eyebrow, "How come?"

"You sure you want to hear this?"

"Speak!"

"Promise me you won't hit me if I speak"

"Deal. Speak!"

"Ummm… I think you look at him often, and deeply. Even when he wasn't looking at you, you often steal a glance to him. And the way you act around him is kinda cute."

"What? Cute?" Tsuna can sense a pair of death glare laser beam penetrating his soul.

"I should not continue after all…"

"Speak!" She knocked her tonfa on the desk, making an intimidating sound.

"Hieee! The way you follow what he said unconsciously while you don't like to be ordered make me conclude it that way. Besides, when Bianchi-san was around you pulled yourself out of the conversation and just walked away."

Hearing his confession made her want to swing her tonfa to beat the squeaky herbivore. Unfortunately she promised not to hit him. She stood up and rushed out of the Disciplinary Committee Office.

"Hi…Hibari-san!" Tsuna called her.

"Don't follow me!" she shouted without looking at him. She didn't want him to see her this way. She could feel it. Her face was hot. She guessed that her face must be bright red like a steamed crab. She never realized her feeling, but the herbivore just identify the unidentified feeling she experienced right now.

What did that Tuna-boy just said? She like that Bucking Bronco? Impossible. Even she knew it was impossible. The Bucking Bronco was just a man, a human, and she was a monster who sucked his blood like crazy.

She didn't realize that she rushed to the rooftop. It was like an autopilot, suddenly she arrived there where the red late autumn sky greeted her. She made sure that the squeaky herbivore didn't follow her then she closed the rooftop door and leaned on it.

"Stupid. Carnivore don't need love. I am a carnivore. I am strong. I don't need stupid love. Forget it Kyouya. Forget it." Her back slide down as she chant those words. Her back still leaning on the door. She bit her lower lip.

"I'll be fine. I'll be fine… I have gone through something worse than this. I'll be fine… Everything will be okay. It's okay. It's okay." But was not okay. Her heart was hurting so much. Why would she love that Bucking Bronco? He was noisy, sloppy, idiot, yet she want him by her side.

"He has Bianchi." she whispered to herself.

"He is a human." she kept on whispering.

"He is old." Her heart calmed down for a bit.

"He is stupid." Her heart beat went up again.

"Shit." She hugged her legs, protecting them from the autumn cold, then closed her eyes.

"If you can't date him why won't you date me instead?"

She opened her eyes upon hearing the familiar annoying voice. In a split second she got up and pulling out her tonfas, but they are not in her hands. She rolled her eyes, realizing that this was one of Mukuro's illusion.

"What do you want?"

"Kufufufufu…" his image manifested in front of him, "Nothing in particular. I just want to see how my little skylark was doing."

"…"

"I see a jealous little skylark. Kufufufufu…"

"…" she went back sitting again.

"What? Why aren't you responding me as usual? You could even manifest your tonfa in this illusion several days ago"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Oya oya… love can make the most vicious carnivore become a timid animal"

"I'm not timid"

"Yes you are~" Mukuro squatted in front of her, looking at her face intently with a sly smile.

"F*ck off"

"Oya oya… a girl shouldn't spit out profanities just like that. Your Dino won't be pleased."

"He's not mine"

"But you want him to be yours"

"I don't"

"Yes, you don't admit it. Kufufufu…"

"Get the hell out of here you pineapple head."

"I won't"

She scowled.

"I love to see your scowling face. Kufufufufu…"

"…"

"It's so cute that make me want to kiss you."

Kyouya jerked backward instinctively.

"Kufufufufufufufu~~ even your reaction is so cute. So honest. No wonder Vongola want to keep you alive."

"…"

"An easy to read person. Perfect hostage…"

"What?"

"Oh… I gotta go"

"…ri-san! ..bari-san! Hibari-san!"

She could feel someone shook her body. Her vision came back. It was Tsuna.

"Hibari-san why are you collapsed here? Are you hurting somewhere? Are you…" she didn't hear his last word… Her head hurt like there was a thousand needle inside. She managed to keep her expression calm.

"I'm fine." She stood up but her body wasn't steady. Tsuna held her arm so that she won't fell down on the floor.

"Is it Mukuro again?"

She nodded.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Just a stupid pineapple joke."

"Sorry I couldn't protect you from him"

"I'm fine." Her headache was decreasing. She pulled Tsuna's hand holding her arm softly. "I can walk by myself."

"Su…sure…"

"Let's go home." She said, while her heart commented, "_Like hell I have a home…"_

When they arrived at Cavallone Mansion, it was already dinner time. Dino and Bianchi have waited for them. Seeing them together felt like a torture to Kyouya, now that she had identified her feeling. But she tried to be a good liar and kept on showing no expression while they finally dine together. She noticed that Tsuna watched her intently, maybe out of pity, or so she thought.

She didn't hate Bianchi. She didn't have the reason to do so, and that made her feel worse. Bianchi and Dino was a perfect couple. There are no reason to disturb their relationship, especially for a monster like her.

She went to her room directly after she finished her meal. She drank her share of blood for the night to keep her alive. She still feel weird drinking the liquid, but she promised Dino to stay healthy. Wait… did she just obeying the Bronco unconsciously?

"_Whatever"_. She went straight to her room and ended the day.

**[To be continued]**

* * *

**Preview [Next Chapter]**

**Chapter 8: Steps**

[Kyouya] I like you Cavallone

[Mukuro] You have to run.

[Kyouya] Tetsuuuuuu!


End file.
